Corbeau et beau corps
by antedaemonia
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Un matin dans la grande salle, Harry a la surprise d’entendre le nom que Malfoy vient de donner à son nouvel animal de compagnie.
1. Default Chapter

**CORBEAU ET BEAU CORPS**

****

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, et c'est bien dommage pour mon compte en banque... Mais l'intrigue sort de mon imagination quand même.

**Genre :** Slash / Yaoi

**Couple :** HP/DM et aussi PP/MB (Ha ! Là vous devez trouver ça horrible normalement)

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Résumé :** Un matin dans la grande salle, Harry a la surprise d'entendre le nom que Malfoy vient de donner à son nouvel animal de compagnie.

**---------------------------------------**

**Avertissement :** Primo, oui, le titre est un jeu de mot pourri, et j'assume. Alors pas de remarques désobligeantes là-dessus. Secundo, cette fic aurait du être un one shot : elle sera un peu plus longue, mais sûrement pas plus de trois ou quatre chapitres. Tertio, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais updater, mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop languir...

**Chapitre un**

« Potter !! Vas-tu enfin obéir !?! Je ne vais pas tolérer que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête encore longtemps !! »

Harry Potter, cheveux noirs en bataille et regard vert étincelant, s'était figé en entendant la voix ô combien désagréable de son ennemi juré, qui hurlait d'un ton menaçant.

_Huit heures du mat' et je commence déjà à me faire engueuler, belle journée en perspective. Il pourrait pas avoir une extinction de voix, de temps en temps, celui là ?_

Celui là, à savoir Draco Malfoy, s'était dressé à sa table, les poings serrés collés à la surface lisse de la table du petit déjeuner. Il y avait sur son visage un sourire fin et moqueur, qui ne parvenait pas à ôter à son visage son éblouissante beauté. Au contraire, ses yeux froids contrastaient avec son air espiègle, et l'ensemble ne pouvait que rendre fou de désir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que pensaient une immense majorité des jeunes filles qui avaient posé leur regard rempli d'envie sur le jeune Serpentard.

_Y'a pas que les jeunes filles qui sont en transe... Je le veux tellement, c'est limite flippant. Mais d'abord, il faudrait qu'il me dise ce que je lui ai encore fait... Il va m'accuser de quoi ce matin, de lui avoir volé son oxygène ?_

« Potter, je ne vais pas me répéter, tu viens maintenant !! »

Au milieu d'un vol constant et désordonné de hiboux et de chouettes, un long croassement répondit à cette harangue, tandis que dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves, mais aussi des professeurs, avaient interrompu leur petit déjeuner, et regardaient maintenant tous en direction de la table des Serpentard.

Un corbeau au plumage d'un noir de jais fit un dernier tour au dessus des tables de la Grande Salle, puis piqua vers le jeune garçon blond qui lui tendit son poing fermé. L'oiseau s'y posa avec une redoutable précision, puis replia ses vastes ailes sombres le long de son corps. Il lança un dernier croassement, plus faible, comme un signe de soumission à son maître, et tendit sa patte où était accrochée une lettre.

« Potter, satanée bestiole, tu es vraiment insupportable, à croire que les noms déteignent sur leur propriétaire ».

* * *

« Non, mais comment a-t-il osé, ce sale cloporte ?!!! »

La voix se brisa net sous le coup de la fureur, et Ron resta un instant la bouche ouverte, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

« Ferme la bouche, Ron, ou bien finit de mâcher ton repas si tu veux l'ouvrir, mais ne fais pas les deux à la fois s'il te plait ». La voix d'Hermione était sèche, et le regard qu'elle coula en direction du rouquin aurait fait trembler une armée de vampires hémato-dépendants.

« Dois-je te faire remarquer que c'est moi qui devrait être furieux, Ron ? » Harry essaya de mettre autant de froideur dans son ton qu'Hermione avait pu le faire, mais il dû se rendre compte, au bref haussement d'épaule par lequel son ami lui répondit, que _Harry Potter_, le _Survivant_, était à peu près aussi impressionnant qu'une... mouche...

« Merde, je sais pas, Harry, tu n'as rien dit... A croire que tu t'en fous ! Il a appelé son animal de compagnie comme toi !! »

« Je te rassure, Ron, je _suis_ furieux », répondit Harry en posant avec humeur son verre encore à moitié plein. « Mais je ne vais certainement pas donner à ce crétin le plaisir de m'intéresser à lui ».

_Je m'intéresse déjà trop à lui, et à certaines... parties de son anatomie..._

« Alléluia, la voie de la raison a enfin trouvé son chemin dans la tête d'au moins l'un d'entre vous ! » jubila Hermione en levant les mains, paume tournées vers le ciel, en une muette invocation.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête, en un magnifique ensemble (qui pourtant n'avait pas été chorégraphié à l'avance) vers la jeune fille qui était _censé_ être leur amie et confidente compréhensive. Ron lui jeta un regard meurtrier, tandis que Harry sembla blessé. Le reste de la table des Gryffondor, qui écoutait sans aucune discrétion le trio, retint son souffle.

« Ben quoi, ça fait _seulement_ sept ans que j'essaie de faire rentrer cette leçon dans vos cervelles de moineau, alors permettez moi une petite prière quand mes vœux se réalisent... » ajouta Hermione quand elle avisa le courroux dans les deux paires d'yeux.

« Avec toi comme amie, Hermione, je n'ai plus besoin de Malfoy comme ennemi... » Harry, vexé, se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle, qui était inhabituellement silencieuse. En se retournant, Harry vit qu'une grande partie des regards étaient tournés vers lui, et qu'il y avait une certaine tension, chez les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle notamment. Les Serpentard rigolaient doucement dans leur coin, à l'exception de _Monseigneur_ Malfoy, qui donnait de petits bouts de gras à son corbeau, perché sur son épaule.

_Rhaaa, il est vraiment beau... 'Me demande à quoi il ressemble le matin au réveil. Putain, c'est quand même pas de bol, j'aurais pu être attiré par n'importe qui dans la communauté sorcière, à l'exception de Voldemort, Rogue ou Malfoy... Le premier est mort, le second file le parfait amour avec Ginny (beurk, je préfère ne pas y penser...). Alors merde, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il reste ce maudit troisième !?! _

« Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure en cours » lança Harry en s'éloignant, avant que quiconque n'ait l'idée de l'accompagner.

Il sortit aussi dignement que possible, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il se savait observé par des douzaines de paires d'yeux, il se sentit ridiculement gauche. Et puis il n'aimait pas montrer son dos au gens, il avait trop peur qu'ils... reluquent ses fesses.

_Merci les longues robes sorcières, au moins personne ne pourra critiquer mon allure, ou mon physique._

Harry quitta la Grande Salle en regardant droit devant lui. Au passage, il manqua les regards envieux d'une douzaine de garçons qui regrettaient de ne pas avoir sa prestance, son look ou au moins son talent d'Attrapeur. Il échappa aussi aux soupirs de désir de la moitié des filles de l'école (à l'exception notable de Ginny Weasley, trop occupée à envoyer des clins d'œil coquins à son professeur de potion préféré, qui en rougissait à vue d'œil). Enfin il rata le regard en coin que Draco Malfoy coula vers lui tandis qu'il octroyait une dernière caresse à son corbeau. C'était une chose bien connue de tous les élèves de Poudlard : Harry Potter n'avait vraiment aucune conscience de sa responsabilité dans l'accroissement excessif du taux d'hormones de cette école ! Les Serpentard lui avaient même trouvé un surnom : monsieur naïf !

La plupart des élèves étant en train de prendre leur premier repas de la journée, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides et silencieux. Harry se dirigea sans peine vers la tour d'astronomie, empruntant au bas mot une douzaine de raccourcis, qui auraient suffi à égarer n'importe qui. Puis il commença à monter. A mi chemin dans l'escalier sombre et étroit, Harry bifurqua dans un couloir humide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva à une petite porte en bois, qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre 50 de haut, et se courba pour passer le seuil. Une lumière vive l'accueillit de l'autre côté, qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Harry avança un peu sur le chemin de rondes qui courrait le long d'un des murs de Poudlard. La rambarde n'était pas très haute, et donnait sur un à-pic vertigineux.

C'était un de ses endroits préférés, avec une vue imprenable sur la tour où se trouvait la volière, et un panoramique qui englobait le terrain de Quidditch et une partie du lac. L'endroit idéal pour réfléchir posément, loin de l'agitation et de la fureur de cette école de dingues...

_Bon ok, il a appelé son corbeau Potter. Il a fait ça pour m'emmerder, c'est tellement évident que ça pourrait être marqué sur son front « né pour faire chier Potter » ! Ca lui permet de donner des ordres à « Potter », et ça fait sûrement marrer tout le monde dans sa salle commune. _

« Mais putain, qu'il m'en donne des ordres, cet empaffé ! Qu'il m'ordonne de venir dans son lit et j'obéirai à la seconde ! » murmura l'adolescent en s'asseyant au soleil, le long du mur.

A quand remontait son attirance pour l'imbuvable Serpentard ? Quelques mois auparavant, Harry aurait encore fichu son poing dans l'auguste figure de Malfoy sans éprouver l'once d'un remord.

_La Réincarnation du Mal. Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'il doit se faire appeler dans l'intimité...Bonjour, je suis le Mal Incarné, et je suis un putain de bon coup au pieu !_

Le garçon blond était son cauchemar vivant, son chemin de croix personnel... « Né pour faire chier Potter », ouais, ça devait être la devise gravée dans le bois du lit à baldaquin de môoosieur Draco Malfoy...

_Mmm... Invite moi dans ton lit et il y aura autre chose gravée dans le bois de ton lit : la marque de mes ongles par exemple..._

L'image de Draco, sur lui, dans un lit tendu aux couleurs de sa maison ennemi était un aphrodisiaque puissant. Et ses hormones affolées ne canalisaient ses pensées qu'en direction d'images puissamment érotiques. En bref, le Survivant, désormais appelé plus communément Celui-Qui-A-Abattu-Voldemort, était littéralement obsédé.

Il ne restait qu'une petite demi heure avant le début des cours, mais Harry se précipita dans son dortoir et fit un passage rapide par la douche... froide...

* * *

**Des reviews ? Ouais, ce serait sympa.**


	2. une chambre de préfet

**Corbeau et beau corps**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, et c'est bien dommage pour mon compte en banque... Mais l'intrigue sort de mon imagination quand même.

**Genre : **Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/DM et aussi PP/MB (Ha ! Là vous devez trouver ça horrible normalement)

**Rating : **R / NC 17

**Résumé : **Un matin dans la grande salle, Harry a la surprise d'entendre le nom que Malfoy vient de donner à son nouvel animal de compagnie.

* * *

**Avertissement :** Primo, oui, le titre est un jeu de mot pourri, et j'assume. Alors pas de remarques désobligeantes là-dessus. Secundo, cette fic aurait du être un one shot : elle sera un peu plus longue, mais sûrement pas plus de trois ou quatre chapitres. Tercio, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais updater, mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop languir...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Sam D**. : le chapitre est génial ? Non, JE suis géniale !! A part ça, bien sûr que je continue... Ca m'encourage d'avoir autant de reviews pour la première fic que je mets en ligne !

**Mifibou** : Que veux tu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander un peu ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris. Ouf, pour l'instant, c'est ultra positif !

**Orphée Potter** : La suite est bien au chaud sur le disque dur de mon PC (et aussi sur une disquette parce que je suis parano quand la technique s'en mêle...) La suite va donc arriver assez rapidement je pense. En plus je ne résiste pas quant on me dit « stp ».

**Ivrian **: Trop fendard ? Ouf, je craignais que personne ne comprenne mon « humour » Ton impatience sera donc récompensée... (Suis-je magnanime...)

En plus tu es Ivrian !! J'adore tes fics ! Même si je crois que je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de reviews... je ne sais plus !

**Chris 52** : Ben oui, avoue que pour faire enrager quelqu'un, c'est une idée pas mal. Quant à la suite, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas. Je me suis laissé aller à un petit flash back (un délire perso que j'ai adoré écrire)

**Drago Malefoy** : Draco m'a écrit ?? Non, je déconne, je sais bien que si le « vrai » Draco m'avait écrit, j'aurais reçu un hibou (qui se serait emplâtré dans ma vitre vu qu'il fait frisquet ces derniers temps et que je ne vais pas ouvrir mes fenêtres à tous les volatiles qui passent. Bon, à part ça, moi j'adore l'idée d'avoir un corbeau, j'adore cet animal. Mon père en avait apprivoisé un dans sa jeunesse (ok, vous vous en foutez, je sais) Bref, merci.

**CrazySnape** : Merci !!! Je suis contente quand je reçois des reviews de personnes dont j'aime les fics ! Et c'est le cas pour les tiennes (pour tes traductions autant que pour celles que tu écris). Et si en plus tu trouves ma fic drôle, alors ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas que moi pour glousser bêtement devant l'écran de mon PC !

**Myncat** : Oh la la !! Je suis super contente que vous m'écriviez tous des trucs aussi gentils!! Alors je crois que je ne vais pas résister à vous mettre la suite très bientôt. Surtout que j'ai écris une bonne partie de mon samedi après midi, j'avais plein d'inspiration !

**Angelinadelacour** : L'eau à la bouche ? Eh eh ! Et ouais, je vais vous faire baver, enfin j'espère...

**drago fans** : c'est demandé si gentiment, alors ok pour la suite. En plus, je vais pas m'arrêter au milieu d'une fic alors que je m'amuse tellement à l'écrire (y compris pendant mes heures de boulot... Mea culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa)

**tete de nœud** : décidemment, je suis ultra contente. Tous ces compliments !! Du coup je ne décolle plus de mon email, trop impatiente de lire les reviews. Bon, j'ai ouvert Word à côté pour travailler sur mes fics, donc pas de soucis, la suite sera là bientôt.

**BlackNemesis** : Yes yes yes !!!! Tu m'as écris, ça c'est cool ! Tu fais parti des quelques personnes dont j'attendais l'avis avec impatience. Notamment parce que j'aime les fics que tu écris toi-même. J'en ai même reviewé une (dont tu fais la traduction), mais je ne te dirai pas sous quel pseudo... Si en plus je t'ai fait passer un agréable moment, alors voilà qui m'encourage !

**Lysanthius :** J'adoooore les compliments, alors un grand merci. Bon, face à ta demande de parution régulière, j'ai décidé de mettre le second chapitre dès maintenant. Et le troisième est presque fini, vous l'aurez donc dans quelques jours. Maintenant, le problème, c'est que je me mets à avoir peur que la suite vous plaise moins. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas...

Continuez tous à m'écrire et vous aurez le chapitre trois trèèèèèèèèès vite !!

* * *

**Chapitre deux : une chambre de préfet**

« Draco, tu sais bien que je déteste quand cet animal fait ça !! »

La voix haut perchée de Pansy tira le jeune Malfoy de l'abîme de perplexité où il était plongé depuis le matin. Assis à son bureau, il était censé terminer un devoir d'arithmancie mais son parchemin était encore complètement vierge, et sa plume n'avait pas encore été trempée dans l'encre.

_Bordel ! Parchemin vierge, plume trempée dans l'encre... Même quand j'essaie de faire des phrases normales, mon esprit tordu voit du second degré partout... Je me vois bien sortir ça à Potter « Eh, Harry, ça te dirait que mon encre vienne souiller ton parchemin encore vierge ? » Mmmh, je me demande s'il l'est encore, vierge..._

L'adolescent sortit de ses pensées et tourna vers sa condisciple un regard peu amène. Il valait mieux qu'il garde ce genre de pensées pour quand il était seul. Draco se décida finalement à décocher son sourire le plus charmeur, ce qui eut pour effet de désarmer totalement la jeune fille.

« Potter est une sale bête, je passe mon temps à le dire. Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? » demanda t-il d'une voix suave en jetant un coup d'œil au corbeau qui sautillait sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé où Pansy s'était assise, en compagnie de Millicent Bullstrode. Les deux demoiselles avaient en effet pris l'habitude de venir occuper les appartements de leur Préfet en chef préféré presque tous les soirs. Il faut dire qu'elles ne manquaient pas d'arguments... surtout Pansy.

**Flash Back**

Cela remontait à plusieurs mois auparavant, au début de leur septième année, au cours d'une discussion houleuse où ils avaient failli en venir aux mains...

« Si tu veux que je te fiche la paix et que j'arrête de m'accrocher à toi comme une sangsue, il faut que tu y mettes un peu du tien », lui avait décoché l'héritière Parkinson, furieuse.

Draco avait longtemps hésité, en se demandant s'il existait un moyen de cacher le cadavre de Pansy dans le conduit de sa cheminée, le temps qu'il finisse ses études à Poudlard, mais il avait finalement renoncé... à cause de l'odeur. De plus, Draco soupçonnait que la jeune fille n'était pas aussi accrochée à lui qu'elle le laissait croire. Et les raisons de cette comédie l'intriguaient.

Il avait donc admis qu'il était prêt à faire des concessions pour avoir la paix. Son père, du fin fond de la cachette sordide où il se planquait, continuait de le harceler en vue d'un mariage prochain avec miss Parkinson, et les parents de la jeune fille eux même n'avaient pas été rebuté par la proximité troublante de la glorieuse famille Malfoy avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni par les soucis que cela avait occasionné avec les Aurors depuis la fin pathétique du Lord noir.

En bref, lui et Pansy étaient coincés dans la même galère.

« Dis moi, Pansy, ai-je tort de penser que tu ne veux pas de ce mariage plus que moi... ? »

La demoiselle avait laissé un sourire timide naître sur son visage. Visiblement, cette reconnaissance tacite de leur problème commun était un bon début.

« Eh bien comprends moi, avait fini par lui avouer la jeune serpentarde, tu es un excellent parti, et un garçon très attirant... »

Ah, voilà qui, malgré le compliment, laissait présager un « mais »... Pourtant Pansy s'était interrompu.

« Continue, chérie, je ne risque pas de me vexer... » avait dit Draco d'une voix lancinante.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais si nous rompons nos fiançailles, eh bien mes parents trouveront un autre homme à qui me marier, et je pourrais tomber bien plus mal... »

Draco avait ri franchement cette fois ci. Pansy avait un sens pratique indéniable.

« Il est vrai que je vois mal que meilleur choix que moi tu pourrais faire ! Je suis jeune, riche, beau et diablement sexy. Et encore, je ne parle pas de mon intelligence ! Si tu m'épouses, tu seras Lady Malfoy, avec le train de vie qui s'y rattache, les robes et les bijoux, les soirées mondaines et les serviteurs... »

« Je sais, je n'ai objectivement aucune raison de repousser cette union... Sauf le fait que je sais que je ne t'attire pas. Notre union sera donc une façade, une comédie dans laquelle aucun de nous deux ne s'épanouira. »

Draco avait été impressionné par la maturité de sa jeune condisciple. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi ouvertement avec quelqu'un. Sans artifice ni faux semblant.

« Tu es une fille intelligente, Pansy, et je suppose que moi non plus je ne pourrais trouver meilleur parti que toi. Nous nous comprenons mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. » Il était venu s'asseoir auprès d'elle, toute idée de meurtre envolée. « Si je rompais mes fiançailles avec toi, Père, depuis le trou à rat où il se cache, m'enverrait le nom de la prochaine madame Malfoy. Je n'ai aucun moyen de choisir dans ce domaine là, ou dans aucun autre d'ailleurs... »

Pansy avait laissé sa tête, couronnée de boucles noires sévèrement plaquées en arrière, venir reposer sur l'épaule de Draco. Ils étaient restés un long moment sans parler. Chacun d'eux avait sans doute bien des secrets à partager, mais ils étaient tous deux tiraillés par la crainte d'être trahi.

« Le problème n'est pas que tu ne m'attires pas, Pansy, avait fini par murmurer le jeune garçon. Le problème est qu'aucune fille ne m'attire... »

La jeune femme avait relevé la tête brusquement, et l'avait dévisagé d'un air... choqué.

« Le problème n'est pas que tu ne m'attires pas, Draco, avait-t-elle fini par répondre dans un souffle. Le problème est qu'aucun garçon ne m'attire... »

« Alors là, on n'est pas dans la merde », avait conclu Draco avec philosophie.

Une fois cette confidence faite, Draco avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus être surpris par rien. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie », lui avait murmuré Pansy d'un air gêné.

« Félicitations, chérie », avait répondu Draco en lui caressant l'épaule. « Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Pansy avait pouffé, rayonnante, comme si le simple fait de se confier à quelqu'un la remplissait d'allégresse.

« Milly »

« Je ne connais pas de Milly ». Draco avait froncé les sourcils.

« Millicent » avait précisé Pansy en esquissant un petit sourire timide.

« Je ne connais... Oooooh !! Oh bordel de Sang Pur !! » Face à l'air totalement traumatisé de Draco, Pansy lui avait accordé un temps d'adaptation. « Toi, toi et Millicent Bullstrode ? Oh la la, je préfère pas connaître les détails, cette fille est un hippogriffe déchaîné ! »

Un éclat de rire avait accueilli sa réaction, et il n'avait pas tardé non plus à rire de bon cœur.

Les confidences avaient duré toutes la nuit, et à un point de leur conversation, Draco avait admis à son tour être obsédé par quelqu'un.

« Allons Draco, tant que ce n'est pas Milly, tu peux être attiré par qui tu veux ! Moi, je ne te jugerai pas en tout cas. Je te soutiendrai au contraire, je pourrais même t'aider. Après tout, si tu veux savoir si ce garçon est gay ou non, tu auras besoin de connaître tous les ragots de l'école, et pour ça, tu n' trouveras pas mieux que moi. Quand il s'agit de potins, les filles des quatre Maisons n'ont plus de rivalité !! »

« Ce n'est pas si simple que ça... »

« Draco ! Je ne prétends pas que c'est simple, je dis simplement que si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un, je serai toujours là pour toi... »

« Potter »

« ... Peut être quoi ? »

« J'ai pas dit peut être, j'ai dit Potter... »

« Potter quoi ? »

« ...Potter » Cette fois ci, Draco avait enfoncé son regard gris dans celui de sa camarade, la fixant avec intensité. La jeune fille était restée muette une bonne minute, puis ses yeux avaient finalement commencé à... étinceler.

« ...P...Potter... » avait-elle articulé doucement. Puis un fou rire incontrôlable l'avait fait se plier en deux, se tenant les côtes des deux mains tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver son souffle. Draco avait rougi violemment, et Pansy était reparti de plus belle dans un nouveau gloussement de démente.

« Je... J'ai... Pardon, mais j'ai cru... Ah ah ! Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que j'avais fait le pire choix possible avec Milly, mais, mais... c'était avant ce soir !!! »

Draco, vexé, s'était levé. La honte le taraudait. Et si Pansy parlait, comment le supporterait-il ? La jeune fille avait paru s'en rendre compte, et lui avait pris la main avec douceur pour le faire rasseoir. Puis elle s'était essuyée les yeux, brillants de larmes, avant de regarder à nouveau son fiancé.

« Pour reprendre ton expression de tout à l'heure, on n'est pas dans la merde ! » avait-elle finalement lâchée, et Draco, à ces mots, s'était détendu une petit peu.

« Alors, on reste fiancés pour l'instant ? » avait-il demandé au bout d'un instant, l'air hagard et la mine fatiguée, jouant avec la fine bague d'argent ciselé, rehaussée d'une ligne d'émeraude, que Pansy portait au doigt, signe de leurs engagement.

« Ah oui, il vaut mieux, ça nous évitera à toux deux de nous retrouver avec deux nouveaux boulets attachés au pied ! »

« Je suppose que je dois remercier la destinée d'avoir été fiancé à la seule fille qui ne voudra pas me saouler pour me violer sans vergogne ! »

« Eh bien, je veux bien te saouler, mais ce sera pour te laisser cuver ton vin et partir rejoindre ma chère Milly dans son lit... »

Draco avait souri. Les deux jeunes filles étaient un couple... charmant, une fois que la surprise était passée...

« L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, après tout, nous pourrions nous marier, et avoir chacun nos partenaires respectifs enfermés dans les donjons du Manoir Malfoy.

« Eeh, enferme Potter si tu veux, mais laisse moi m'occuper de Millicent comme je l'entends ! »

« Ouais, je suis sûr que c'est elle qui te fait marcher à la baguette... ou au fouet, vous fonctionnez comment, toutes les deux ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, Draco, je t'assure »

**Fin du Flash Back**

****

Ce furent les cris de Pansy qui tirèrent Draco de ses pensées. Le corbeau avait renoncé aux accoudoirs du divan, pour venir se percher sur la tête de la jeune fille.

« Sale bête, sale bête ! Mais aidez moi enfin, au lieu de me regarder souffrir comme ça ! »

Millicent ne fit pas beaucoup d'efforts pour aider sa bien aimée. Il faut dire que ses deux mains étaient assez occupées depuis qu'elles avaient disparu sous la robe noire de la jeune fille.

« Allons, vire toi, bestiole, tu vas énerver ma chérie ! » grogna la jeune fille d'un air assez peu aimable.

« Potter ! » La voix forte de Draco fit se redresser l'oiseau, qui poussa un long croassement et prit son envol pour venir se poser sur le bureau de son maître. Il flatta doucement l'animal, lui offrit quelques morceaux de viande séchée qu'il gardait dans une boite d'un tiroir de son bureau, puis se leva pour venir s'asseoir auprès des deux amantes, collées ensemble sur le canapé.

Depuis sa longue nuit de discussion avec Pansy, les trois Serpentard partageaient un étrange secret. Les fiançailles de Draco et Pansy n'avaient pas été rompues, tout au contraire. Et la chambre de Préfet de Draco était devenu le lieu de rencontre du couple de filles. En échange de ce petit service, Pansy s'était appliquée à lui rapporter tous les on-dit sur Harry Potter : et il y en avait beaucoup.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il réagira à mon petit message ? » demanda l'adolescent à son amie, en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil près d'elles.

« Ecoute moi bien, bonhomme, s'il ne comprends pas que tu veux attirer son attention, c'est qu'il est bouché ! » Millicent n'était pas réputée pour sa délicatesse. Une sorte de Goyle au féminin, avec du rouge à lèvre...

Draco pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. L'idée de Vincent Goyle avec du rouge à lèvre était...

« Vous avez déjà imaginé Goyle avec du rouge à lèvre ? » demanda Draco en souriant sadiquement. Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent avec horreur.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Goyle est absolument immonde au naturel, alors pourquoi en rajouter ? » demanda Milly.

« Reste fixé sur Potter, au moins il est mignon... » rajouta Pansy.

« Il est plus que mignon, il est à croquer. Si je pouvais lui sauter dessus... » Draco soupira de frustration. Il ne restait que quatre mois avant la fin de l'année, qui signerait aussi la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. S'il ne parvenait pas à concrétiser son union avec le Gryffondor, il risquait de le perdre définitivement. Après tout, il ignorait tout de ce que ferait Harry après l'été prochain. Serait-il encore en Grande Bretagne ? Continuerait-il ses études ? Il ne connaissait rien de son Amour, de ses rêves, de ses projets...

« T'en fait pas Draco, moi je suis sûre de mes conclusions ! assena Pansy avec assurance. Toutes les filles qui prétendent être sorties avec lui sont de belles menteuses. Mis à part cet intermède affligeant avec Cho Chang, il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il soit attiré par les filles. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça » déplora tristement Draco. « Il pourrait aimer un autre garçon que moi. Il pourrait me rejeter... »

« Si j'en crois les coups d'œil qu'il te lance, je me dis que tu as tes chances », bougonna Millicent. « Mais c'est un Gryffondor, il doit être du genre à vouloir des promesses éternelles gravées dans le marbre, et tout un tas de conneries du même genre... »

« Moi aussi je veux ça, Milly » lui susurra Pansy à l'oreille.

« Oh, punaise, je préfère vous laisser ma chambre avant que vous n'oubliez vos bonnes manières ! Potter, viens avec moi ! » Le corbeau prit son élan, et, de quelques battements d'ailes puissants, il rejoignit l'épaule du jeune Serpentard. « Soyez sage, les filles », glissa t-il avec un sourire avant de quitter la chambre qui s'emplissait déjà de gémissements et de soupirs.

* * *

**Vous avez le droit de me donner votre avis, si ! si !**


	3. Pré Au Lard et achats inconsidérés

**Corbeau et beau corps**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, et c'est bien dommage pour mon compte en banque... Mais l'intrigue sort de mon imagination quand même.

**Genre : **Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/DM et aussi PP/MB (Ha ! Là vous devez trouver ça horrible normalement)

**Rating : **R / NC 17

**Résumé : **Un matin dans la grande salle, Harry a la surprise d'entendre le nom que Malfoy vient de donner à son nouvel animal de compagnie.

* * *

**Message **: Salut à toutes et tous. Quelles nouvelles ai-je à vous donner ? D'abord, le chapitre 4 est bien avancé, et je pense que je ne tarderai pas trop à le finir. Ensuite vous allez pouvoir constater que ce chapitre là est plus long : je n'y peux rien, quand je commence une fic qui aurait du être un One Shot, je me retrouve avec des dialogues à rallonge qui prenne une place démesurée. Enfin, j'espère que c'est ça qui vous plait !! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lexy Kun** : Tu m'avais écrit au chapitre précédent, mais je te réponds seulement maintenant : désolée ! Alors, Severus / Ginny, j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion d'écrire deux trois dialogues avec eux, ça m'éclaterait bien... Quant à l'autre couple, PP/MB, alors non, aucune de tes propositions n'est la bonne... Cherche encore ! Ah non, la réponse était dans le second chapitre, plus la peine de te creuser les méninges ! Tu aimes le jeu de mot du titre ? Ouf, tu n'es pas trop difficile... mais merci quand même. A bientôt.

**Myncat** : tu vas m'envoyer un mot à chaque chapitre ? Coooool !!! Quand à Pansy et Milly, j'y peux rien, ça s'est imposé comme ça. Mais je crains que vous ne m'en vouliez un peu dans le dernier chapitre... Pourquoi ? Mystèèèère... (J'ai eu une idée folle...)

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Bouhouhou, pourquoi t'aimes pas Goyle avec du rouge à lèvres ?? Quoi, toi aussi tu trouves ça monstrueux, comme Pansy et Milly (mon petit couple délirant personnel) ?

**Saturne **: merci de tes encouragements, de toute façon la suite sera là avant la fin de la semaine... je suis allée voir ton profil quand tu m'as écrit (curiosité...) : tu voulais être astrophysicienne étant petite ? Eh bien on est deux !! Mais j'ai du également changer d'orientation : trop nulle en math !

**Chris 52** : rebonjour depuis ton premier message ! Ca te plait toujours ? Bulldozer Milly avec Pansy voix de crécelle, ça plait ??? C'est marrant, c'est... étonnant, vraiment !! ...Un couple mythique est peut être en train de se former sous nos yeux !! Un peu comme Ginger Roger et Fred Aster !! (J'espère que vous connaissez vos références cinématographiques, là...) hum, bon, je vais éviter de m'emballer.

**gaelle griffondor **: Quoi, quoi, quoi ??? Mais j'ai été vite pour mettre le second chapitre !! (Bon il était déjà écrit, ça m'a facilité le travail un petit peu...) C'est le bagne de Cayenne ici ou quoi ? On va me faire marcher au fouet ? (Oh non, pitié, je suis pas maso) Bon je t'assure que tu n'attendras pas plus de quelques jours entre les chapitres.

**master yaoi** : mince alors, comment as-tu deviné qu'il y aurait effectivement un lemon ? Suis si prévisible ? Mais j'avoue qu'il n'est pas encore écrit, je verrai comment ça viendra... Il ne sera peut être pas très long.

**Darky Obscure** : merci du compliment, et la suite elle est là (en dessous, quelques lignes plus bas...) !! Et j'espère que ça va te plaire, parce que je continue dans le même délire.

**Oxaline : **merci de me rassurer sur ma capacité à faire des jeux de mots non-pourris ! Quant au reste, si tu aimes mon écriture, et mon flash back (que personnellement j'aime beaucoup, mais évidemment je ne suis pas très objective vu que je suis l'auteur...) alors je suis ravie !!! Merci !

**Orphée Potter** : sublime ? Ouah, je n'en attendais pas tant !! C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je ne résistais pas quand on me disait « stp » que tu en as mis toute une ligne ?? Aaaarg c'est dur de résister, mais je vais vous faire patienter 48 heures, ou un truc comme ça, c'est réglo, non ? (en plus il faut que j'écrive le chapitre 4, qui lui n'est pas du tout avancé... j'essaierai de faire ça au boulot... mais chut, faut pas le dire...)

**Mifibou** : Et moi qui avait peur que ce chapitre plaise moins !! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que vous me suiviez les yeux fermés dans mon délire... Bon, maintenant je crois pouvoir dire que le chapitre trois ne devrait pas décevoir... parce que je m'enfonce encore plus, et je vous jure que je m'éclate !! Eh quoi, ne dis pas de mal de mes deux petits monstres (Pansy et Milly) je les trouve attachantes, moi, et puis je n'aime pas que Draco soit tout seul contre l'adversité... Et puis je vous réserve un truc horrible pour le dernier chapitre... un couple vraiment monstrueux... Chut, j'en dis pas plus...

**tete de nœud** : Alors, pour tout te dire (pas tout, mais un petit détail croustillant), si j'ai choisi Millicent, c'est pour une raison particulièrement sadique, qui se développera dans le dernier chapitre et vous fera frissonner de terreur et de dégoût, si ! si ! Mais je vous laisse imaginer... et je garde secrète cette idée révoltante et ignoble (gnac gnac !!)

**crazysnape** : Oui. Tu m'as dit de dire « oui » alors je dis oui. C'est pas une demande en mariage j'espère ?? Ouf, non. Je respire. Donc, oui, il va y avoir une petite rencontre entre nos deux sorciers (qui feraient mieux de se parler au lieu de dépenser leur fric à acheter des animaux...Oups, je viens de te donner un détail du chapitre ci-dessous...) A part ça, je t'informe que le remède pour oublier le Goyle avec du rouge à lèvres, c'est d'imaginer le Crabbe avec un string (Beeeerk !!! Voilà, je suis traumatisée !!) Ciao ! Et à bientôt !!

**céline402** : merci, et j'ai suivi ton avis : la suite est venue assez vite, non ? Bisous à toi aussi et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la petite rencontre qui va avoir lieu dans ce chapitre...

**BlackNemesis** : merci bien ! Pour tous tes compliments, et pour ton avis sur le couple de filles. En fait, elles sont loin d'être parfaites toutes les deux, Millicent est censée être vraiment bourrin, et Pansy assez désagréable par moment, mais sans que ce soit excessif : j'ai juste envie qu'elles aient du caractère, toutes les deux. Ni détestables, ni idéales, juste des persos avec des caractères de chien, parce que c'est vachement plus drôle à écrire...

**Onarluca** : Comment tu as fait pour passer à côté de ma fic ? Je sais pas... Un sort d'aveuglement particulièrement puissant ? Ma fic était cachée sous un cape d'invisibilité ? Ou alors c'est juste parce que ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle est en ligne... Ah, oui, c'est ça le plus probable. En tout cas merci, et la suite est déjà là !! (et le chapitre 4 a avancé un peu... ouf, tout va bien alors). Bisous !

**Sam.D** : alors, pour répondre à ta question, ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que j'écris (si tu vas lire mon profil, tu comprendras mieux), mais d'habitude je n'écris pas de fanfic. Ca m'a pris récemment d'écrire du yaoi Harry Potter parce que je peux me défouler comme ça. Et c'est la première que je mets en ligne. Sinon, j'ai d'autres fics en cours d'écriture, mais je voulais commencer par une fic courte, de trois ou quatre chapitres, juste pour avoir des avis et voir si ça valait le coup que je continue. Vu les reviews que j'ai reçues, il est évident que vous allez avoir d'autres fics très bientôt !! En tout cas merci de tes compliments. Ciao !

**Nardy** : oui, le message était clair, même pour moi ! Donc tu veux la suite... c'est ça ? A propos, ça t'a fait quoi, « l'intermède des filles », comme tu l'appelles ? Parce que dans le chapitre qui vient, on va les retrouver, les deux filles.

**celine.s **: merci. Et tu ne vas pas attendre beaucoup pour la suite, puisque je la mets en ligne aujourd'hui même !! J'espère que ça te plaira autant. Ciao !

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Pré au Lard et achats inconsidérés**

« Ecoute, Harry, on est venu ici pour se détendre, alors détends toi, ok ? »

« Ouais, Pré Au Lard est l'endroit rêvé pour oublier ! Allons nous saouler aux Trois Balais ! »

« Roooon !! » Hermione dévisagea Ron avec effroi, visiblement incapable de deviner s'il plaisantait ou non.

« Ben quoi ? Si on peut même plus aller boire un coup sans... »

« Tu es Préfet en Chef, Ronald Weasley, tu ne peux pas conseiller à Harry... »

Harry décrocha de la conversation à cet instant précis. Les prises de bec entre ses deux meilleurs amis étaient sans doute entrées dans la légende de Poudlard. Un peu comme les Maraudeurs à leur époque, ou plus récemment les terribles jumeaux Weasley... Comme l'aurait si bien dit un grand penseur actuel, à savoir Draco Malfoy, « Miss Cervelle Hypertrophiée et la Belette s'aiment d'une manière étrange ».

_Super, même quand je suis à Pré Au Lard avec Ron et 'Mione, je pense à qui ? A môssieur Sex Symbol des Serpentard ! Je suis maudit... Enfin tant que je n'ai pas une érection dans la rue..._

Le seul aspect positif à cette engueulade, c'est que Harry pu s'éloigner sans se faire remarquer. Il quitta la rue principale du village, longea quelques maisons de pierre aux toits d'ardoise, puis commença à déambuler devant des magasins où il n'était jamais venu. Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore une fois à cette énigme qu'était Draco Malfoy, au pouvoir hypnotisant que ce garçon exerçait sur lui, et à l'incroyable charisme qu'il développait, ses yeux furent soudain attiré par une vitrine colorée, où quelques hiboux côtoyaient des chats et des tarentules dans des cages sans âge.

_Les amis d'Anny Mall : _c'était visiblement le nom de l'animalerie. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui retint l'attention du jeune garçon. Ce fut plutôt le pelage couleur sable, et le corps souple et gracieux...

_Une fouine... Bon sang c'est une fouine...Le museau pointu, le corps allongé, les petites pattes aux griffes courtes. _

Une idée était en train de germer dans l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor. Une idée foireuse, d'ailleurs, et il s'en serait aperçu rapidement si, à cet instant, son instinct de Gryffondor fonceur n'avait pas pris le pas sur sa réflexion. Mais la connexion avait été rompue entre raison et agissement, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry poussa la porte de la petite boutique, qui s'ouvrit dans un tintement de clochettes.

Après tout, si Malfoy avait son maudit corbeau, est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir...

* * *

« Harry ! » Ca, c'était la voix de Ron.

« Tu veux que Dumbledore nous tue, Harry !?! Mais bon sang, poignarde nous dans le dos directement !! » Là, c'était Hermione, et son sens inné de la demi mesure.

« N'en fait pas trop, 'Mione, on est pas censé le culpabiliser tout de même... »

Harry regarda ses deux amis, retenant un soupir de désespoir. En tout et pour tout, il avait réussi à leur échapper, quoi, un quart d'heure ? Mais ceux-ci fixaient déjà la petite boule de poil qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? » l'interrogea la jeune fille en ce penchant sur l'animal, tandis que Ron le regardait d'un air éberlué.

« Je vous présente Malfoy, la fouine », répondit l'adolescent en rougissant légèrement.

« ... »

« Putain, ça c'est génial ! » Les yeux de Ron se mirent à briller d'enthousiasme, tandis que Hermione, réduite au silence, faisait une petite moue dubitative. « Malfoy la fouine est à notre merci, on va pouvoir le martyriser !! »

Disant cela, et avant que Harry n'ait pu réagir, Ron prit l'animal entre ses mains et l'attira vers lui. La fouine, qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son nouveau maître depuis sa sortie de l'animalerie, se débattit instantanément et commença à griffer et à mordre le rouquin indélicat.

« Eh, eh !! Sale bête, il est aussi désagréable que le vrai ma parole !! »

« Pitié, Harry, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ? » gémit Hermione d'une voix sourde. « On n'achète pas un animal pour se venger de quelqu'un ... »

Harry, qui venait de récupérer sa bestiole terrorisée, serra l'animal dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

_Avoir Malfoy dans mes bras... Mon rêve devient réalité ! Enfin presque... Avoir le vrai Malfoy, sa peau pâle et souple, ses lèvres douces et tentantes, ses petites fesses rebondies, ça ce serait vraiment le rêve !!_

« Je ne suis pas un monstre. Jamais je ne ferai souffrir un animal pour me venger d'un crétin congénital ! » affirma le garçon en secouant la tête.

« Ouais, mais par contre tu pourrais lui fabriquer un collier et une laisse, et humilier l'autre connard ! », ajouta Ron en frottant ses avants bras meurtris par les petits crocs.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et elle regardait l'animal avec suspicion. Quand les trois Gryffondors revinrent sur l'artère principale de Pré Au Lard, l'animal avait élu domicile dans le creux du bras replié de Harry, où il commençait à s'endormir sous les caresses que son maître lui prodiguait du bout des doigts.

_Ca, c'est sûr que c'est pas ce foutu Serpentard qui se laisserait aller comme ça sous mes caresses..._

« Est-ce que tu crois que _Malfoy la fouine_ sera la bienvenue aux Trois Balais ? » interrogea le rouquin qui, depuis tout à l'heure, n'avait pas oublié son projet initial de beuverie. « En plus Neville, Dean et Seamus y sont rentrés tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr que _Malfoy la fouine _les fera beaucoup rire. »

Ron semblait se délecter de ces trois mots collés ensemble : _Malfoy la fouine._ Il ne perdait pas une occasion de les prononcer, de les faire rouler sous sa langue.

« Et puis si _Malfoy la fouine_ doit partager notre dortoir, il est normal d'aller leur présenter cette sale bête ! » continuait le jeune Weasley, un sourire extatique étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu veux pas le redire encore une fois, Ron ? » persifla Hermione en tendant la main vers la porte de la vieille taverne.

« Dire quoi, 'Mione ? »

« _Malfoy la fouine_... »

Harry éclata de rire. Ainsi Hermione, Miss Cervelle En Ebullition, avait remarqué aussi cette nouvelle petite disposition de leur ami, à associer les mots fouine et Malfoy dans un même souffle.

_Moi personnellement, ce serait plutôt les mots _Malfoy_ et _prends moi_ que j'associerais... Et je pourrais les répéter à l'infini !_

« Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, vous deux ! » leur lança t-il néanmoins en entrant à son tour dans la salle surpeuplée où tout Poudlard s'était apparemment donné rendez vous en ce samedi après midi ensoleillé.

« Oh ! Parce que tu trouves très adulte d'aller acheter une fouine pour l'appeler comme ton pire ennemi ? » fustigea la jeune femme en glissant un regard vers l'animal qui ne semblait pas du tout malheureux.

« Et qui est donc ce pire ennemi, Potter ? » demanda une voix traînante, si aisément reconnaissable.

« Gloups »

Ca, c'était Ron qui venait d'avaler de travers.

« Aïe »

Merci Hermione pour ton soutien.

« Eh bien, Potter, que tiens tu dans tes bras ?

Harry se retourna pour faire face au regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé du Serpentard aux yeux gris.

_Aux si jooooolis yeux gris... Miam ! Non Harry, arrête ça tout de suite. Pas la peine de se ridiculiser devant ce... mec._

« Malfoy, quelle surprise, tu as laissé ton oiseau de malheur chez toi ? » demanda Harry en réunissant dans ces quelques mots toute la hargne qu'il pouvait.

Mais ni la question ni le ton employé ne semblèrent blesser l'adolescent blond, dont les yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur la petite boule de poil brunâtre réfugiée entre les bras croisés de Harry.

« Potter avait besoin de se défouler. » répondit il. « Je l'ai laissé s'envoler dans le village. Aux dernières nouvelles, il tournait autour de la volière de la Poste Centrale. Quelle idée de fréquenter des hiboux, ça doit être une autre des caractéristiques de son nom : il aime traîner avec les espèces inférieures. » En disant cela, Draco avait imperceptiblement tourné son regard argenté vers Hermione Granger, qui grimaça et s'éloigna avec autant de dignité que possible.

Ron, lui, ne semblait pas prêt à autant de magnanimité. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et il s'emporta vivement.

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. Il n'y a pas d'espèces inférieures ici, par contre il y a de sacrés connards ! »

« Parle autrement à mon chéri ! » hurla une voix stridente, qui n'avait rien à envier aux cris d'une Banshee. Pansy Parkinson venait de rejoindre son fiancé, et se tint courageusement à ses côtés devant les deux Gryffondor.

_Merde, va te faire foutre, Parkinson ! Comment peut-il toucher un laideron comme toi ? Bon ok, elle n'est pas si laide que ça, elle est juste banale... et conne._

« Ok, Ron, on va pas y passer la journée. Allons plutôt rejoindre 'Mione », interrompit brusquement Harry. Il ne supportait pas la présence de Pansy. Sa jalousie atteignait alors des sommets. Et en plus sa voix donnait des migraines.

« Présente lui au moins _Malfoy la fouine_ » susurra Ron, provoquant ainsi une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de Draco.

« Quoi ? » glapit Pansy.

« Hum, oui, c'est une idée », admit Harry, qui pourtant se sentit un peu gêné à cette perspective. Il se sentait soudainement assez... ridicule. « Eh bien je te présente mon nouvel animal de compagnie, une fouine. Je l'ai baptisé Malfoy... »

« Ta fouine... s'appelle Malfoy ? »

Ah merde, il y avait comme un éclair d'amusement perceptible dans son regard. Le garçon blond tourna la tête vers Pansy Parkinson, dont les lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire qui aurait pu vouloir dire « je te l'avait bien dit ». Puis il reporta toute son attention sur l'animal qui s'étira dans les bras de son propriétaire, et qui, du bout du museau pointu, alla taquiner la main inerte de Harry en quête de caresses. Instinctivement, Harry se mit à fourrager dans la douce fourrure.

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'être désagréable d'être _Malfoy la fouine_ » glissa le Serpentard d'une voix... sensuelle.

_Aaaarg. Non, pas ça. Je me damnerais pour que cette voix là me dise des trucs salaces à l'oreille... rien qu'une fois..._

Au grand désespoir de Harry, le garçon s'approcha de lui... beaucoup trop près. Puis les doigts de Malf... de Draco vinrent frôler à leur tour la tête de l'animal, qui sembla fondre sous la caresse.

« Est-ce qu'elle dort dans ton lit avec toi ? » chuchota Draco en dardant vers le Gryffondor tétanisé un regard... brûlant et plein de sous entendus. « Heureuse bestiole. »

Quand Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson quittèrent les Trois Balais, les bras du garçon enlaçant amoureusement la taille de sa fiancée, ils laissèrent derrière eux un Harry Potter hagard et un Ronald Weasley traumatisé.

« Il... Ce... Ce type t'a fait des propositions, ou j'ai rêvé ? » bégaya le rouquin.

« Il a voulu se foutre de ma gueule, Ron, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, j'espère. Ce serait trop bizarre, sinon. »

_Ce serait inespéré. Maintenant la question, c'est « était-il sérieux ? » Si oui, je m'inscris pour le prochain tour !_

* * *

Les avis des Gryffondor sur la venue de _Malfoy la fouine_ dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année ne furent pas aussi unanimes que Ron avait pu le croire.

Neville accueillit le petit animal avec enthousiasme, et il fallu que Seamus le menace d'un sortilège de ColleLangue pour le réfréner et le faire taire un peu, car le garçon avait commencé un cours magistral sur l'habitat et l'alimentation des mustélidés.

« Et vois tu Harry, si tu t'occupes bien de lui... J'dis « lui » parce que c'est un mâle, avait précisé l'adolescent en manipulant la bestiole avec précaution pour montrer le ventre pâle. Comme tu peux le voir, il... »

« Mais ça pue les fouines ! » avait gémi Dean, dont la patience envers les animaux était réduite au strict minimum.

« Evidemment, c'est de la même famille que les putois, tout de même » avait rétorqué Neville d'un ton docte.

« On dirait un prof quand il parle comme ça », avait murmuré Ron, qui s'était assis sur le lit de Harry, à ses côtés. Le rouquin jouait avec une petite figurine d'Olivier Dubois, leur ancien capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui venait d'être titularisé dans l'équipe des Marteaux de Manchester.

Les pensées de Harry, en revanche, étaient occupées à tout autre chose.

'_Y voudraient pas arrêter de tripoter Malfoy, tous autant qu'ils sont ? Ca commence à m'énerver. Tripoter Malfoy... Rhaaaa ! Je vais devenir dingue ! Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est vraiment passé à Pré Au Lard... Est-ce qu'il m'a dragué, ou non ? Si oui, je signe tout de suite !!!_

« Et pour l'odeur, on fait quoi ? Y'a un sort pour ça ? »

« Ben, si on pratique l'ablation des glandes... »

« Ouais ! » hurla Ron en sautant à terre brusquement, se mettant à sautiller comme une puce.« Coupons les couilles de Malfoy ! Il puera moins et ça nous défoulera !! »

Harry, estomaqué, resta sans voix alors que ses quatre compagnons de chambre partaient dans un fou rire irrépressible.

« Nan mais ça va pas, non !?! Vous êtes malades ? » finit-il par s'emporter. D'un geste rageur, Harry vient reprendre Malfoy des bras de Neville, et jeta aux garçons hilares ce qui ressemblait à un regard qui tue.

_Encore une fois, on peut pas dire que je leur foute la trouille. Merde, j'ai quand même dégommé un Seigneur des Ténèbres !! Un peu de respect ! Pff, je devrais prendre des cours avec Rogue... Lui, il arriverait à faire taire n'importe qui d'un seul regard !_

« Rhoo, c'est bon Harry, on blaguait » articula enfin Ron quand sa crise de rire s'atténua.

« Ouais, t'as pas d'humour aujourd'hui ou quoi ? » rajouta Dean.

_Nan, pas d'humour... Couper les couilles de Malfoy !! Bande d'abrutis... Ni à la fouine, ni au vrai... 'spèce de tarés ! _

Il lui apparut néanmoins qu'au risque de passer pour un fou furieux, il valait mieux qu'il fournisse une explication à son manque manifeste d'humour.

« Vous voulez donner raison à Hermione, ou quoi ? » Paf, argument imparable ! « Je vous dit que je n'ai pas acheté cet animal pour le martyriser. Malfoy la fouine ne subira aucun mauvais traitement, d'aucun d'entre vous, c'est clair ? Sinon je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire passer le goût de faire des blagues foireuses... »

Le ton de Harry étonna un peu ses amis. Il ne plaisantait vraiment pas. Et après qu'il fut sorti du dortoir, son animal blotti dans le creux de son bras, les quatre garçons restèrent un instant silencieux.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? On n'allait pas lui faire de mal, à sa fouine... » Ron paraissait un peu blessé.

« Il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, non ? » remarqua Neville.

« Y ferait mieux de se payer une fille plutôt qu'un animal de compagnie, déclara Seamus. Ca l'aiderait à se calmer peut être... »

* * *

« Il l'a appelée _Malfoy_ ? » La voix de Millicent Bullstrode oscillait entre l'incrédulité totale et l'amusement profond.

« Ouaip, chérie, si ça c'est pas un signe... » lui répondit Pansy en se laissant tomber, sans aucune gêne, sur le profond canapé que l'autre jeune fille occupait déjà. Elle atterrit sur les genoux de sa compagne, et s'y installa confortablement.

« Il l'a appelée _Malfoy_ ?!! »

« Tu vas le répéter combien de fois, Milly ? » la coupa une voix un peu agacée.

« Toi, la fouine, tu m'appelles pas Milly. Tu m'appelles Millicent. On n'a pas élevé des véracrasses ensemble, figure toi... »

Draco releva brusquement les yeux du tas de paquets qu'il avait ramené de Pré Au Lard. Comme à chacune de ses sorties dans le petit village sorcier, il avait littéralement dévalisé les magasins. Secrètement, Draco espérait parvenir à l'exploit improbable de ruiner la famille Malfoy avant d'avoir atteint 20 ans... De toutes façons, il aurait toujours de quoi subsister grâce aux possessions de sa mère, celles qui lui venaient des Black. Et puis... faire enrager son père n'avait pas de prix...

« Petite garce ! Tu es vraiment une belle salope quand tu t'y mets. »

« Eeeh, je pensais que tu aimais les salopes. Après tout pour apprécier Potter... »

« Ne dit pas ça !! » rugit Draco. Depuis quelques temps, il supportait de moins en moins les insultes contre _son_ Gryffondor. Il pouvait devenir extrêmement désagréable pour protéger « l'honneur » de son futur compagnon.

_Ben oui, futur compagnon. Je vais quand même pas le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce serait du gâchis. _

Millicent Bullstrode haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le tas de paquets qui jonchaient le lit du Préfet Malfoy. Ses petits yeux bruns étincelèrent.

« Y'a quelque chose pour moi là dedans ? » demanda t-elle en minaudant.

« Ouais, une muselière... » grogna Draco.

Milly se renfrogna, tandis que Pansy éclatait de rire.

« En tous cas, dit elle finalement, on connaît au moins un des fantasmes de Potter maintenant. On sait qu'il voudrait te tenir en laisse. »

« Putain, les filles, c'est de ma vie qu'on parle ! Soyez un peu sérieuses ! Vous croyez que j'ai eu raison de lui faire des avances aussi... directes ? »

« C'est bon, Draco, tu lui as pas demandé de baisser son pantalon, non plus. Je t'assure que c'était juste ce qu'il fallait. »

Le garçon resta un instant silencieux, à soupeser ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Vous avez une technique de drague un peu agressive, je trouve... » finit-il par dire.

« Evidemment ! Si j'avais du attendre que Pansy fasse le premier pas, on en serait encore à s'appeler pas nos noms de famille. »

« Milly a raison, Draco. Il faut bien que l'un de vous deux prenne l'initiative. »

« Et ce sera pareil quand vous serez au pieu, chéri... »

Draco soupira. Lui et Harry au lit... Avec des pensées comme ça, il était sûr de faire de beaux rêves ce soir.

« Eh, Pansy, avoue qu'il avait la classe, aujourd'hui, mon petit Harry... souffla Draco en s'approchant du canapé.

« C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal fringué », reconnut la jeune fille.

« Il s'arrange avec le temps. Il ressemble moins à un clochard moldu », ajouta Millicent. « Tu pourras peut être en faire quelque chose de présentable, un jour. »

« Si j'avais pu le coincer dans les chiottes des Trois Balais... gémit Draco en rejoignant les deux amantes sur le sofa. Les trois ados se collèrent les uns aux autres, épaule contre épaule, et Draco prit un coussin sur ses genoux. « Je te jure ! Il aurait pas pu s'asseoir de toute la semaine... »

« Ouais, ça c'est un comportement que j'aime ! Agressif et dominateur ! Maintenant que tu as commencé, ne t'arrête pas. Chauffe le, le petit Potter ! Profite : tu as un sujet de conversation tout trouvé, il te suffit d'aller causer bestiole... »

« Ca peut le faire, » rajouta Pansy. « Ensuite, tu peux toujours faire dégénérer la conversation. »

« Ouais, je fais ça très bien d'habitude ».

« Et puis le double langage... Les Malfoys maîtrisent assez bien ça, n'est ce pas Draco chéri ? »

« Oh, Pansy, les Malfoys maîtrisent tout ce qui est double : double langage, double discours... double pénétration... »

« Draco !!! »

« Gniarc, gniarc, gniarc ! »

« Sang Pur ! Millicent ! Tu as vraiment un rire de hyène, ça fout les jetons ! »

Pansy lui administra une petite claque amicale sur la cuisse :

« Allez, chéri, déballe c'que t'as acheté pour ton amoureux, au lieu d'insulter ma Milly. On va choisir ensemble ce que tu dois lui offrir en premier. »

« Oh oui, montre nous les cadeaux pour Potter ! »

« Après le repas, les filles. En tant que Préfet, je me dois d'être présent à notre table pour faire régner la Loi et l'Ordre... »

« Hmm, je préfère quand tu fais régner la discorde et le Chaos. C'est plus drôle.

« Ca, Pansy chérie, » susurra Draco en prenant le bras de sa fiancée, tandis que Millicent volait un dernier baiser à sa compagne, « ce sera pour la table des Gryffondor. Je vais passer discuter avec mon Attrapeur préféré. »

* * *

_Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas... Ah, merde, j'ai regardé ! Il est vraiment trop beau..._

Harry soupira. Draco Malfoy venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle, Pansy Parkinson pendue à son bras, Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui.

_Putain, Parkinson, lâche le ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas te toucher sans gerber ! C'est pas juuuuuste !!_

Un second soupir vint rejoindre le premier. Aux yeux de tous ses condisciples de Gryffondor, Harry avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il semblait totalement absent, voir même anéanti.

« Merde, comprenez le », avait murmuré Ron quand il s'était assis à table. « Se faire humilier par Malfoy en permanence, ça doit être usant pour les nerfs. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils se sont croisés au Trois Balais cet après midi ? » demanda Colin Crivey, qui regrettait visiblement de ne pas avoir été là pour LE scoop de la journée.

« Ouais. Ca a failli être saignant, » admit Ron, qui pavoisait d'être au centre de tant d'attention. « Moi et Harry, on était vachement remontés. Mais Malfoy, lui, il traînait sans ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle. Il était juste avec l'autre conne, Parkinson. »

Lavande et Parvati gloussèrent bêtement en jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée vers la table des Serpentard.

« Alors du coup, ce trouillard a préféré se la jouer séducteur ! »

« Un trouillard qui se la joue séducteur ? Tu dois être en train de parler de toi, Weasley, pas vrai ? »

Au son de la voix honnie, Ron sursauta sur son banc, et se retourna vivement. Draco Malfoy, fidèle à lui-même, vêtu avec élégance et sobriété, ses cheveux blonds négligemment rejetés en arrière, avait approché sans bruit de la table des Gryffondor. Il tenait Pansy par la taille, et elle-même avait passé son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

A l'instar de tous ses camarades, Harry s'était retourné en entendant Draco. Sur ses genoux, la petite fouine qui dormait, roulée en boule, ouvrit un œil paresseux.

_Nan, c'est vraiment pas juste. Saleté de Parkinson, va crever ! T'as pas le droit d'être dans ses bras alors qu'il m'a allumé tout à l'heure... Pitiééé !!! Faites qu'il recommence. Cette fois je suis prêt, je pourrais lui répondre, et il comprendra que je suis d'accord pour Tout. Ab-So-Lu-Ment Tout !_

_Pourquoi attendre, alors ? Fais le premier pas, drague le, lui indiqua une petite voix qui, depuis quelques temps, lui donnait vraiment des conseils dangereux._

_Nononononon... J'oserai jamais ! En plus, y'a trop de monde dans cette foutue Grande Salle. Comment veux tu faire des déclarations enflammées devant... tous ces gens ?_

« Eh bien, Potter, j'espère que tu as plus de réparti que ton ami le rouquin. Il ne sait faire le fier qu'avec les êtres moins évolués que lui. C'est pas facile à trouver, mais à cette table, il y a quelques beaux spécimens. »

« Malfoy, toi qui est un être évolué, enfin selon toi... Pourquoi t'es-tu perdu sur le chemin vers _Ta_ table ? C'était trop compliqué ? Pourtant regarde, il suffit de suivre ce qui est vert, laid et stupide... » Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, plissa les yeux, puis continua. « ... comme Parkinson par exemple. »

Draco serra les dents, et évita de répondre. A une époque pourtant, il ne se serait pas gêné. Il avait même déjà la réplique au bout de la langue : ce qui est vert, laid et stupide ? Comme tes yeux pas exemple ? Au lieu de cela, Draco lâcha Pansy, qui affichait un air condescendant, et s'approcha du Gryffondor.

« Eh, Potter, je vois que tu as... Malfoy sur les genoux. Comment va cette adorable créature ? »

Il s'arrêta juste devant Harry qui, assis, devait lever les yeux pour le dévisager. Puis il se pencha doucement, et sa main parcourut la distance qui la séparait de l'animal. Lorsque les doigts de Draco commencèrent à caresser la fourrure douce et chaude, la fouine se tourna d'elle-même sur le dos et offrit son ventre aux caresses.

Harry était tétanisé. Les doigts de Draco étaient tellement proches d'une... certaine partie de son anatomie qui, malgré tout son sang froid, risquait de ne pas rester insensible, ni endormi.

_La honte suprême !! Je vais bander devant Malfoy et devant toute l'école..._

« Y'a des fois, Harry, où je me dis que je devrais échanger ma place avec cette bête », murmura le Serpentard à voix à peine audible. « Après tout, quitte à avoir Malfoy sur tes genoux, autant avoir le vrai, non ? » Son pouce effleura très doucement la cuisse de Harry, qui ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Draco s'était éloigné à nouveau, et faisait un clin d'œil à Pansy qui lui offrit en retour, un sourire d'une sincérité désarmante.

« Me feras tu l'honneur, chérie ? » demanda t-il avec distinction en lui offrant son bras.

Pansy hocha délicatement la tête, puis elle s'appuya doucement et sensuellement contre le corps du garçon, et déposa un baiser léger sur le coin de ses lèvres.

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Il se leva précipitamment, indifférent aux appels de Ron ou d'Hermione, et envoyant au sol Malfoy la fouine, qui atterrit souplement et regarda autour d'elle d'un air stupéfait. Mais son maître était déjà loin, et l'animal, de dépit, courut se mettre à l'abri sous une table. Ce fut une petite main constellée de tâches de rousseur qui l'attrapa au vol et l'emmena loin du tumulte de la Grande Salle.

* * *

« J'y ai été un peu trop fort ? »

« Nan ! C'est un Gryffondor, il faut mettre le paquet pour qu'il comprenne. »

« Putain, Milly...cent, Millicent, je lui ai dit clairement que je voulais être sur ses genoux !! La prochaine étape, c'est de lui mettre directement la main dans le pantalon, ou quoi ? »

« Si tu fais ça, je veux être là pour voir sa tête ! » Pansy était surexcitée depuis le retour des trois conspirateurs dans la chambre de Préfet de Draco. « C'était impayable, j'te jure, il était tellement gêné, il ne savait plus où se mettre ! »

« Mais ça prouve que notre plan est bon. Il réagit exactement comme Pansy quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à elle. »

« Et tu t'attends à ce que j'agisse comme toi, Millicent ? Excuse moi, mais un Malfoy est censé se comporter avec classe et élégance... Si j'étais comme toi, je n'aurais qu'à le coincer dans un recoin sombre, ce n'est pas ce qui manque à Poudlard, et ensuite j'improviserais... »

« Très bon plan ! J'approuve. Reste à savoir où se trouve Potter. L'avantage, c'est qu'il traîne souvent seul... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, de découragement. Ces deux filles étaient totalement déchaînées. Il finissait par se demander s'il n'avait pas signé son arrêt de mort en acceptant leur aide pour conquérir Harry.

D'un geste souple, il ôta sa robe d'uniforme, fit passer son chandail au dessus de sa tête, et s'effondra sur son lit. Une simple caresse avait failli lui faire perdre toute maîtrise. Un frôlement, du bout du pouce, sur le tissu qui recouvrait une cuisse, avait suffi pour qu'il ait envie d'envoyer balader honneur et réputation, et se jeter sur Harry pour le violer.

_Je t'aurais pris sur cette table, je te jure Harry. Je t'aurais fait jouir avant que quiconque puisse m'arrêter..._

Son érection n'avait pas disparue, et cela commençait à être extrêmement douloureux.

« Toi, mon pauvre chéri, tu attends qu'on parte pour passer aux travaux manuels », dit Milly sans aucune pudeur.

Pansy soupira. Visiblement, elle avait espéré profiter de la chambre et du lit...

« Inutile de soupirer comme une âme en peine, Pansy chérie. Je vous laisse jusqu'à minuit, ensuite je reviens dormir. Essayez de ne pas être à poil quand je repasserai cette porte, je suis un garçon sensible tout de même. »

Un petit rire sarcastique accueillit cette déclaration.

« Eh, emmène ta bestiole avec toi. J'aime pas quand Potter nous mate ! » entendit Draco alors qu'il quittait sa chambre.

Après avoir tourné un moment en rond dans les couloirs froids et lugubres, avec pour seule compagnie son corbeau, Draco Malfoy décida que son directeur de maison était peut être la personne idéale à qui parler. Après tout, même si personne n'était censé le savoir (et un certain nombre l'ignoraient encore), Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions inquiétant et terreur de bien des élèves, fréquentait quand même une Gryffondor.

Ginny Weasley.

La sœur de l'autre crétin.

Avec Rogue.

Vraiment le monde ne tournait plus très rond. Mais puisque les Gryffondor semblaient être une espèce différente des autres sorciers, avec des principes bizarres et des réactions imprévisibles... peut être était-il judicieux d'aller demander conseil à un homme qui avait réussi à en attirer un exemplaire dans son lit.

Nanti de ces bonnes résolutions, Draco dirigea ses pas vers les cachots où se terrait le Maître des Potions.

* * *

**Ouf, plus long que prévu, ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé**


	4. Des actes plutôt que des mots

**Corbeau et beau corps**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, et c'est bien dommage pour mon compte en banque... Mais l'intrigue sort de mon imagination quand même.

**Genre : **Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/DM et aussi PP/MB (Ha ! Là vous devez trouver ça horrible normalement)

**Rating : **R / NC 17

**Résumé : **Un matin dans la grande salle, Harry a la surprise d'entendre le nom que Malfoy vient de donner à son nouvel animal de compagnie.

* * *

**Avertissement : **pour tous ceux et toutes celles dont les oreilles chastes et délicates ne supportent pas les écrits trop explicites, je vous préviens : il y aura un lemon dans ce chapitre. Pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira : nous sommes à l'avant dernier chapitre, et le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit : il ne reste plus qu'à le taper (aïe ! faut pas taper !). Comme vous allez le remarquer, ces deux derniers chapitres sont moins « loufoques », le ton est un peu différent, mais j'espère que les situations et les dialogues vous plairont quand même. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**gaelle gryffondor** : merci. La suite est là, juste en dessous, et ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre. Et il y aura un petit intermède « chaud » parce que vraiment, je ne pouvais pas les faire attendre plus longtemps, ça aurait été de la torture...

**Orphée Potter** : Eeeeh !!! Normalement, le chapitre aurait du s'arrêter quand ils ont quitté Pré au Lard !! Alors comme tu le vois, j'ai été d'une extrêêême gentillesse en rajoutant plusieurs autres pages derrière. Bon, en fait, c'était pour équilibrer les choses, parce que sinon, c'est le chapitre 4 qui aurait été un vrai pavé. En tous cas, la « technique du stp » est une technique qui marche très bien avec moi, donc tu peux en abuser !! Ciao et à bientôt, je suis très contente quand tu m'écris.

**Onarluca** : merci Artémis, la suite est là : avec (j'ai réussi à les placer) mon petit couple d'invités surprise : Ginny et Severus !! Et puis un peu de Pansy/Milly parce que quand même elles me font bien marrer... Bonne lecture, en espérant que tu apprécies. Ciao !!

**Saaeliel** : revieweuse pro ? Je veux bien te croire, car je connais ton nom pour l'avoir déjà lu dans pas mal de Réponses aux Reviews. Tu as attendu une semaine pour me lire ??? !!? Au moins, j'espère que tu as apprécié les trois chapitres... Pour le titre, ça prouve qu'un jeu de mot pourri peut parfois être très utile comme plan marketing ! A part ça, merci d'aimer mon humour, c'est vrai que ce que j'adore écrire, ce sont les dialogues. Parfois, ça vient avec une facilité déconcertante !! Alors à la prochaine Saeel, Bye !!

**celine.s** : la suite est venue sans trop de difficulté. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Quant à faire passer Draco à la vitesse supérieure, eh bien je peux te dire qu'il ne se débrouillera pas trop mal, puisqu'il y aura le –très attendu ?- lemon... Et ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère ne décevoir personne...

**crazysnape** : Et le prix de la review la plus longue qui ait été adressée à Antedaemonia est attribué à... (roulement de tambour...) !!! Je te rassure (si tu en as besoin...) j'adore qu'on m'écrive aussi longuement ! Pour Dudley en string léopard, je te jure qu'un jour prochain, j'essaierai de le glisser discrètement dans une de mes fics (si, si !) Et puis sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre : Harry et Draco, même combat !! Ciao, et à bientôt.

**Sefadora Firewood** : Draco, mettre sa fierté de côté ?!!?? Mais c'est un Malfoy voyons !! Un Malfoy sans sa fierté, c'est comme un... kangourou sans poche... (là, je crois que je pourrais pas trouver pire comme comparaison). A part ça, Myncat (eh, oui, j'ai vu que c'était toi) je suis ravie de voir que tu m'écris à chaque chapitre... je t'attends au prochain ? Bye !

**momo13** : notre Dray chéri, comme tu dis, est entraîné par deux folles furieuses, alors il suit le mouvement ! Et le lemon, c'est pour ce chapitre ci : ben oui, vu les taux d'hormones de ces deux garçons, je pouvais décemment pas les laisser patienter plus longtemps !! Bonne lecture !

**Ivrian** : merci de tes encouragements, et je t'envoie les miens !! Quels que soient les problèmes qui te tombent dessus, courage ! Voici la suite (et avant dernier chapitre) de ma fic, mais moi j'espère te lire bientôt en échange... Tiens, j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un review sur Scandale à la Une hier, mais maintenant, m'oblige apparemment à utiliser mon nom d'auteur... Alors qu'avant j'envoyais mes reviews sous un autre pseudo... Ah la la, l'informatique, des fois, c'est chiant... A bientôt !!

**Saturne** : ma fic et moi sommes ravies de nous savoir aussi appréciées... Et nous envoyons nos humbles remerciements... Ouais, je sais, c'était mon intermède « parler chic, parler Malfoy ». A part ça, merci donc, et à bientôt ! Ciao et bonne lecture.

**Angelinadelacour** : Ce que Draco a acheté ? Même moi je ne le sais pas !! Il n'a pas voulu me le dire dans le dernier hibou qu'il m'a adressé pour me faire part de ses progrès de drague avec Harry... Donc à vous, chères revieweuses (et chers reviewers ?) de faire preuve d'imagination... ça a le droit d'être très cher vu que Draco veut ruiner les Malfoy !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : le petit couple Pansy / Milly, c'est l'exemple même des copines bien intentionnées, mais qui ont vraiment des idées... foireuses (quoique, ça réussit quand même) ! Avoue qu'elles ne sont pas très... délicates ?! Et puis sinon, oui, tu as bien deviné, c'est Ginny qui a attrapé Malfoy la fouine. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans ce chapitre... (mais réfléchis à l'endroit où s'est rendu Draco...)

**tete de nœud** : comment ça ?! L'idée de couper les glandes de Malfoy était bonne ??!!? Mais tu veux que notre petit Harry fasse une crise de nerfs, ou quoi ? Pour les deux filles, ouais, elles sont folles, je confirme... Et ça s'arrangera pas dans ce chapitre...

**Aerials** : tu sais, Draco sans ses répliques qui tuent et ses sous entendus foireux, ce ne serait plus vraiment Draco, n'est ce pas ? Quant à espérer que Harry se bouge un peu, eh bien, je crains que dans cette fic, il fasse pire (mais il faudra attendre le dernier chapitre pour voir ce qu'il va oser risquer...) Quant aux cadeaux, je suis désolée, mais même moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ... Si jamais vous voulez me donner des idées de cadeaux très cher et inutiles, peut être que Draco lui offrira quelque chose au dernier chapitre... (parce qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre ci, vous allez constater qu'il faut une réconciliation...). Alors on verra bien ! Ciao !

**Tolkiane** : ouais, vu le manque de répondant de notre petit Harry, ce serait plutôt du 10 à 0 pour Serpentard !! Pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour Draco, il sait où aller chercher les conseils... Y'a qu'à voir où il est parti !! Quoi, vous ne croyez pas que Severus peut donner de bons conseils ??? Quant à ta phrase « j'aime trop quand Draco fait du rentre dedans », je suis désolée d'avoir le même esprit mal tourné que Draco, mais moi j'y vois un tout autre sens : oh oui, Draco va « vraiment » faire du « rentre dedans » avec Harry... C'est une manière d'annoncer le lemon de ce chapitre...

**Lily** : les regards de fouine battue fonctionnent assez bien avec moi, donc je ne résiste pas et je mets la suite !! Mais la fin approche à grand pas...

**Darky Obscure** : chef oui chef !! J'obéis aux ordres ! Enfin... j'obéis quand ça m'arrange, parce que sinon, faut pas rêver... Enfin voilà le chapitre tant attendu est enfin là. Ciao !

**Cyrano** : salut miss, eh bien, je ne fais pas dans la zoophilie, donc la fouine et le corbeau resteront chacun bien sages. En revanche, les propriétaires respectifs vont laisser libre cours à leurs fantasmes débridés. Quant à Pansy et Millicent, ouais je sais, moi-même je préfère ne pas détailler leur relation. Je ne veux choquer personne... Ciao et à la prochaine !

**Mifibou** : tu crois qu'il n'y a pas pire que Vincent et Gregory ? C'est parce que tu n'as pas tout envisagé : je t'assure qu'il va y avoir un couple traumatisant... enfin sauf si Draco et Harry se bougent un peu... mais chut, je n'en dit pas plus. Quant à Ginny / Severus, voilà, ils font une petite apparition ! Alors agréable lecture, et à la prochaine !

**céline402** : contente de t'avoir fait rire. Tu trouves que je martyrise Harry ? Bof... ça pourrait être pire, crois moi... c'est pas les idées qui me manquent, d'ailleurs ! Moi aussi je te donne RdV au prochain chapitre ! Ciao !

**Hannange** : kawai ? C'est gentil à toi, mais toutes mes fics ne le seront pas. Celle-ci est mignonne, je l'avoue, et dégoulinante de bons sentiments : ils s'aiment, ils se cherchent, ils se trouvent (enfin, peut être... attendez la fin pour être sûr !) Bref, si je dois vous faire pleurer, ce sera plutôt de rire (enfin j'espère)

**Galouz** : alors d'abord, même quand on m'implore, ce que j'adore, il ne faut pas m'appeler madame ! Ca me fait prendre un coup de vieux, à chaque fois !!! Tu as eu un fou rire ? Voir même plusieurs ? Ca c'est cool !! Je n'en demande pas plus. Ca me fait plaisir que mes dialogues fassent mouche ! Donc merci pour tout, et pour ton adorable review. Je t'attends à la prochaine, maintenant. Bye !

**Zick** : Aîe aîe aîe ! Au secours, on a le même genre d'humour foireux !! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à propos de 'faire du rentre dedans' au propre comme au figuré, tu n'as qu'à aller lire la réponse à la review de Tolkiane, quelques lignes plus haut... Enfin, merci quand même et je suppose que ce chapitre ci va combler toutes tes attentes (et celles de nos deux héros aussi...)

**Oxaline** : tu te souviens de Malfoy la fouine qui se met sur le ventre quand on la caresse ? Eh bien je ressemble un peu à ça quand je lis ta review !! Je ronronne et j'apprécie... Alors merci, et pour la peine, je me mets à bondir de joie, comme une fouine. Tu aimes le caractère de chien de Milly ? Moi aussi, ça m'éclate vraiment ! Bye et à bientôt.

**Lexy-Kun** : bravo, j'ai réussi à avoir un fou rire à trois heures du matin en lisant ta review !! Bon c'est peut être dû aussi à la fatigue. Je vais être fraîche, au boulot, demain... Enfin merci pour tes compliments, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite si attendue ! Ciao et à la prochaine.

**Drackyumi** : merci, j'espère que tu as trouvé les trois chapitres géniaux, et pas seulement le troisième ! Enfin voilà la suite, Bye.

**Nardy** : mais non je vais pas te faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite : la preuve, elle est déjà là ! Quant à mettre Pansy et Millicent ensembles, autant en faire des persos un minimum intéressant : j'aurais pas aimé qu'elles soient dégoulinantes de bons sentiments, ou bien juste effacées : non, je préfère des folles furieuses totalement déjantées qui n'ont aucun respect pour Draco et le bousculent un peu. Leur côté serpentard ressort bien, j'espère. Ciao !

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : des actes plutôt que des mots**

Les coups frappés à la porte étaient légers, comme si la personne hésitait à venir déranger. Si bien que ce ne fut qu'à la seconde volée de coups que l'occupant de la pièce entendit le bruit. D'un geste souple de sa baguette, il déverrouilla la porte, qui s'entrouvrit avec un grincement. Dans l'encadrement se tenait une tête rousse, avec de longs cheveux aux boucles folles ; au milieu d'un ravissant visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, deux brillants yeux bleus parcoururent la pièce.

« Harry ? »

« ... »

Ginny Weasley passa le pas de la porte et referma derrière elle. Fidèle à son habitude, Harry Potter s'était réfugié dans son dortoir, dans son lit aux rideaux tirés plus précisément, et il boudait visiblement.

« Harry, je t'ai ramené Malf... ton animal », dit elle en sortant de sa manche la petite fouine, qui bondit immédiatement sur le lit.

« Hermione avait raison. J'ai été stupide, n'est ce pas ? » fit une voix étouffée.

Ginny soupira, mais un petit sourire fleurit sur le coin de ses lèvres. Bien. Il était donc d'humeur à parler... et même à admettre ses torts...

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'a dit Hermione ? » demanda la rouquine en écartant les rideaux pour venir s'asseoir auprès du garçon qu'elle considérait presque comme un frère.

Harry se tourna. Il avait visiblement pleuré, et la fouine qui l'avait rejoint s'appliquait à lécher consciencieusement les joues et les oreilles où le sel des larmes s'était déposé.

« Elle... elle a dit qu'on achetait pas un animal pour se venger de quelqu'un. »

« Et tu as acheté Malfoy pour pouvoir te venger de Draco ? »

Harry la dévisagea avec un soupçon de méfiance.

« Depuis quand tu appelles un Serpentard par son prénom ? »

Ginny le regarda en souriant, ses yeux pétillants annonçant une bêtise...

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, chuchota t-elle, que je dis _Oooh professeur Rogue_... quand je suis au lit avec lui ? »

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Tu... Beurk ! Quelle image cauchemardesque ! »

« Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne peux pas en parler avec ma famille ! Ron devrait aller suivre une thérapie chez un psychomage, après une telle révélation ! »

« Ah oui, j'imagine ça », fit Harry en grimaçant. « Ron, mon frère, je voulais juste t'annoncer le nom de ton beau frère : Severus Rogue !! Il n'y survivrait pas. »

« Eh bien il aurait tort. Comme tu as tort toi aussi. Severus est un homme intéressant, intelligent et diablement sexy ! »

« Epargne moi les détails... »

« D'ac ! Mais à condition que tu me racontes ce que tu as voulu faire avec Malfoy. »

Harry s'allongea sur le ventre, et Ginny vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Parler avec sincérité de ses sentiments, c'est ce qui manquait à Harry depuis pas mal de temps. Il avait l'impression d'être faux avec tout le monde.

« as-tu su que tu avais envie d'être avec Rogue ? »

« Je fantasmais sur lui, je rêvais de le surprendre dans un moment d'intimité et de déceler dans son regard qu'il me voulait autant que je le voulais. »

« Y'a quelque chose à voir dans le regard de Rogue ? »

« Crétin ! » Ginny le bouscula gentiment. « Tais toi et écoute, tu as des trucs à apprendre mon petit Harry. Au lieu de ça, c'était toujours classe de potion, devoirs, points en moins pour Gryffondor, et de temps en temps, retenues... Bref, pas de quoi sauter au plafond. »

« En effet... »

« Et jamais je n'aurais osé faire le premier pas. On peut dire ce qu'on veut du courage de notre maison, mais faut pas confondre avec la témérité... »

« Alors comment as-tu su ? » demanda Harry, dont la curiosité lui faisait presque oublier ses propres problèmes.

« Il m'a chopé dans un couloir. »

« Hein ? »

« On s'est croisé dans un couloir. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux phrases cohérentes. Et puis j'aurais du me souvenir qu'il t'a enseigné l'occlumencie. »

« Oooh. Il l'a su comme ça alors. »

« Ouais. Je suppose qu'il a du intercepter deux ou trois de mes fantasmes les plus torrides, et... ça a du lui plaire. Du coup il m'a plaquée contre le mur, m'a embrassée à pleine bouche, et ensuite il m'a dit qu'il allait falloir qu'il m'enseigne quelques rudiments d'ooclumencie s'il voulait que sa vie sexuelle reste privée... car j'étais une vraie passoire à émotion... »

« Il... t'a dit ça comme ça ? »

« Ouais. C'était vraiment... excitant. »

« Je vais vomiiiir... »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Harry, après tout, c'est ton lit... »

Le garçon la foudroya du regard, puis un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis allongé dans mon lit avec une jolie fille... et elle me parle de Rogue... Brrr... La vie est bizarre. »

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin, puis elle cogna du poing contre son épaule, le faisant à peine vaciller.

« Tu es bête, des fois. Toi, tu vois de Severus le Serpentard visqueux, moi je vois l'espion impétueux... C'est comme pour Malfoy. »

Harry déglutit. Ok. Visiblement, il allait falloir parler de ce sujet là.

« Que veux tu dire, Ginny ? »

« Eh bien, la plupart des gens voient un bâtard insensible, bourré de fric, alors que toi... tu achètes une fouine et tu l'appelles Malfoy. »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! Il a appelé son corbeau Potter !! » s'emporta Harry.

« Donc cette bestiole, c'était juste une vengeance idiote ? » demanda t-elle en fouillant la fourrure du petit animal qui se prélassait sur l'oreiller devant eux.

Là il était coincé.

« Non, mais c'était plus facile de faire croire ça. » admit-il doucement.

Ginny acquiesça, mais attendit la suite patiemment.

« Je... j'ai des fantasmes sur... lui » finit par murmurer le garçon.

« Lui et toi dans un lit ? »

Harry hocha faiblement la tête.

« T'aurais pu faire pire comme choix. Pour être honnête, il y a encore 15 jours, je t'aurais dissuadé de continuer dans cette voix là en te faisant remarquer qu'il est fiancé à une fille... »

« Parkinson, je sais. Je la hais. »

« Mais depuis, on en a parlé avec Severus, et il m'a ouvert les yeux sur certains détails troublants. Il a appelé son corbeau Potter, il n'arrête pas de te lancer des coups d'œil insistants. Et maintenant il te drague ouvertement dans la Grande Salle... Je me dis que... enfin tu as tes chances à mon avis. »

« Des chances de passer dans son lit ? Ouais, ça même moi je l'ai bien compris. Mais si c'est pour me faire jeter une semaine après, non merci alors. »

« Tu ne le connais pas, n'est ce pas ? C'est normal de douter de ses intentions. »

Harry haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

« Eh bien, il est temps d'y remédier », clama Ginny en se relevant brusquement, entraînant avec elle Harry, qu'elle bouscula un peu. « Nous allons parler de ce pas avec la personne qui connaît le mieux Draco. »

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda le jeune homme avec suspicion. Mais déjà la rouquine l'entraînait en galopant dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Harry avait juste eu le temps de prendre sa fouine avec lui, et de la poser sur son épaule où l'animal s'agrippait de toutes ses griffes.

Une dizaine d'escaliers et un nombre encore plus grand de couloirs plus tard, les deux Gryffondor marchaient main dans la main dans les profondeurs de l'école.

« Je veux que tu te comportes bien, Harry. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Severus est quelqu'un d'adorable, mais faut pas le chercher, ok ? »

« Oh. On va voir ton... enfin lui. Hum, sans vouloir te commander, Ginny, si tu veux qu'on aille aux appartements de Rogue, on n'est pas vraiment dans la bonne direction. »

« T'as décidé de ne pas réfléchir ce soir, ou quoi ? On va prendre le chemin que j'utilise depuis 6 mois. C'est un passage secret qui mène directement dans son salon. »

La jeune fille l'entraîna dans une salle obscure où s'entassaient tables d'école et bancs usagés. Du bout de sa baguette, elle toucha plusieurs points du mur en incantant à voix basse. Lorsqu'un passage se dévoila, Harry siffla avec admiration.

« En voilà un que les Maraudeurs n'ont jamais trouvé ! »

« Eh bien tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas étonnant. Aussi brillants fussent-ils, ce ne sont pas quatre gamins qui auraient pu découvrir tous les secrets de cette école. »

Harry grommela.

« Tu fréquentes trop Rogue. Ca déteint sur tes opinions ou quoi ? »

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du passage, et que Ginny passa dans un salon confortable et chaleureux, Harry la suivit avec appréhension. Mais il n'était pas préparé à la confrontation avec deux yeux gris pâle qui le dévisageaient avec stupeur.

« Harry ? »

« ... Malfoy... »

Ginny, catastrophée, devient plus pâle que tous les fantômes de Poudlard réunis.

« Oh flûte ! Severus, j'ignorais que tu avais un invité... »

Le Maître des Potions se leva avec lenteur du siège où il était assis. Face à lui, Draco Malfoy fit de même.

« Eh bien Amour, je t'ai vu quitter la Grande Salle tout à l'heure avec la fouine de Potter. J'en avais donc conclu que tu serais trop occupée avec ce jeune imbécile pour venir me rejoindre ce soir. » Le professeur passa sa main dans la nuque de Ginny, et l'attira à lui pour un léger baiser. « Visiblement, je m'étais trompé. »

Il se tourna vers Harry, qui avait baissé la tête avec gêne.

« Eh bien monsieur Potter, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Professeur ! » interrompit la voix hésitante de Draco. « Laissez moi parler avec lui, comme vous me l'avez conseillé tout à l'heure. Nous avons des choses à régler... tous les deux. »

« Je n'ai rien à régler avec toi, Malfoy ! grogna Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny, qui le regardait avec tristesse. « Est-ce que tu savais qu'il serait là ? »

« Non, Harry, je voulais juste que tu parles avec Severus, pour connaître un peu Draco. Après tout, les Rogue et les Malfoy sont connus pour être des familles qui se fréquentent depuis longtemps. »

« Je suis à moitié un Black, aussi », nota Draco doucement.

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? N'essaie pas de me parler de Sirius, tu n'as rien en commun avec lui ! »

« Au risque de vous déplaire, monsieur Potter, je dois vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas connu Black dans sa jeunesse. » La voix de Rogue était un peu grinçante. « Il était arrogant, imbus de lui-même, et particulièrement fier de son physique d'Apollon. Je dirais qu'il y avait bien quelques points communs avec Draco. »

« Eh bien me voilà habillé pour l'hiver. » Draco renifla avec dédain et haussa les épaules.

Ce fut sans doute à ce moment là que Harry remarqua que Draco ne portait pas son habituelle robe de sorcier. Elle était suspendue à une patère près de la porte d'entrée. Draco était seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche cintrée, portée très près du corps, et de son pantalon d'uniforme noir. Et il était incroyablement séduisant.

_Oh non, je vais pas me faire avoir par son physique de rêve. Qu'il soit incroyablement sensuel et bien foutu, je le savais déjà. Mais je ne veux pas d'une passade. Je suis complètement accro à ce type... tellement accro qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de s'approcher... Eloigne toi, va t-en !... Putain ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi attirant._

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? » balbutia t-il en détournant les yeux. Le Serpentard s'était arrêté à moins d'un pas de lui. La distance de sécurité était franchie depuis longtemps.

« Hum. Je suis venu demander conseil à mon directeur de maison. Après tout, il fait parti de ces rares Serpentard qui ont réussi l'exploit de comprendre un Gryffondor et de s'en faire aimer... »

« ... »

« Harry, ça va ? »

_Voix de Malfoy._

« Harry, tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout pâle. »

_Voix de Ginny._

« Je crains que le choc ne soit trop rude pour monsieur Potter. C'est exactement ce que je te disais, Draco... »

_Voix de Rogue._

« ... Avec un Gryffondor, il vaut mieux passer aux actes tout de suite, ça leur permet d'accepter la réalité. Ensuite, tu pourras passer tout le reste de ta vie à parler avec Potter, à analyser, à expliquer. Mais ce sont les actes qui doivent venir en premier. Si tu parles d'abord, visiblement, ils... bloquent... »

« C'est un mécanisme curieux. Y'a une explication médicale ? »

_Voix de Draco._

« J'ai toujours supposé que le cerveau gryffondorien, s'il existe, était autrement constitué que le notre. Si un jour vous avez l'occasion de découvrir d'autres éléments... »

_Voix de Rogue._

« Severus, ne sois pas aussi moqueur, s'il te plait. »

_Voix de Ginny._

« Pourquoi, qu'est ce que je risque ? »

_Voix de Rogue._

« Oh ! Tu ne voudrais pas que deux de tes étudiants aient du sexe ce soir, alors que toi tu devrais te contenter de ta main... ? Si ? »

_Voix de Ginny._

__

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'entendit Harry. Il s'effondra comme une masse, évanoui, sur l'épais tapis du salon du professeur Rogue. Malfoy la fouine sauta prestement avant l'impact, et fut rattrapée in extremis par Draco, qui la plaqua contre son torse pour qu'elle s'y accroche.

« Trop d'émotions d'un coup, je suppose » en conclut Ginny en s'agenouillant devant son ami inanimé et en posant une main sur son front. « Mettons le sur le canapé, Severus, il pourra parler avec Draco quand il se réveillera. »

Draco et Severus échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. Décidemment, les Gryffondor ne comprenaient pas grand-chose. Draco, quant à lui, n'avait plus du tout l'intention de parler : puisqu'il fallait des actes, eh bien il agirait...

Quand Harry revint à lui, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'il contemplait un très joli plafond sculpté... qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il tourna la tête et s'aperçut avec terreur que Draco Malfoy le regardait... une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux gris.

« Quel dommage que tu aies repris conscience seul ! » lui dit-il d'une voix profonde et sensuelle. « J'étais en train de m'imaginer jouant les princes charmants et te réveillant d'un chaste baiser... »

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« J'adore te faire rougir, Harry. Tu es terriblement excitant. » Puis Draco se pencha, et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles de l'autre garçon. D'une poussée un peu brusque, il insinua sa langue entre les dents de Harry et approfondit leur premier baiser. Harry se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

_Encore, encore, encore... Ouaaaah !_

« P...pourquoi est ce que tu me dragues, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry d'une voix timide lorsque le blond rompit enfin leur étreinte.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, comme si la question était incongrue. Mais il vint s'asseoir au bord du canapé et se colla à Harry.

« Si je n'avais rien fait, dans quatre mois, tu aurais disparu de ma vie, et j'aurais raté la seule occasion qui me restait de voir si on était... Euh, comment dire... »

« Capable de sortir ensemble ? »

« Non, non. Ca je suis sûr qu'on en est capable. Non, le truc, c'est plutôt de savoir si... dans la durée... tu sais... vivre ensemble, une maison, un jardin, des elfes de maison... peut être des enfants... Enfin le genre de... Hum... Peut être que j'espérais juste que mes sentiments seraient réciproques. »

« Tu as des sentiments !? Enfin je veux dire, se rattrapa Harry quand il vit Draco le fusiller du regard, tu as des sentiments pour moi ? C'est pas juste une attirance physique ? »

« L'attirance existe, je ne le nierai pas. Je passe mon temps à fantasmer sur toi. »

_Merci, merci ! Il fantasme sur moi !! La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, Youpi !_

« Mais je n'apprécie pas que ton corps. J'ai appris à aimer ta loyauté, ta fidélité en amitié... Enfin ta personnalité, quoi. Même ton fichu caractère ! »

« Te plains pas de mon caractère ! Toi tu es arrogant et imbus de toi-même, c'est Rogue qui l'a dit. »

Draco n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il laissait en revanche ses doigts se balader librement sur le torse de Harry, ravi des frissons qu'il faisait naître et du brusque silence qui s'était imposé. Rogue avait raison. Ils auraient toute la vie pour parler. Pour l'instant, il fallait convaincre Harry, le faire céder enfin... le posséder.

_Rogue et Weasley sont partis dans leur chambre, et je crois qu'ils ne nous dérangeront pas. Allez, jette toi à l'eau, Draco, soit dominateur et agressif, comme dit Milly._

Draco Malfoy en était là de ses conclusions quand Harry décida à son tour de prendre les choses en main, au sens propre comme au figuré. Décider est peut être un mot inexact. La raison l'avait un peu abandonné lorsque ses mains commencèrent leur exploration. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du Serpentard, le forçant à s'allonger sur le sofa étroit, son corps collé au sien.

_Qui m'a recouvert d'une couverture ? Foutu truc ! Je me suis emmêlé dedans, et j'arrive plus à m'en dépêtrer._

Il laissa ses lèvres et sa langue partir explorer le cou de Draco, tandis que de sa main libre, il pressa les hanches du garçon contre les siennes.

« Ca veut dire qu'on sort ensemble, Harry ? » souffla Draco lorsqu'il sentit simultanément des dents mordiller le lobe de son oreille, une main caresser la courbure de ses fesses, et une érection franche contre son aine. Harry était visiblement très excité et... très entreprenant.

« Je crois que oui, mais je te préviens que je suis possessif, Draco. »

« ...Ta main, glisse la... Aaah oui... » Un râle de plaisir monta de la gorge du Serpentard, qui gémit sans retenue.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici ! On est chez Rogue !! » s'exclama t-il.

« Ils sont partis se coucher y'a longtemps, Harry », objecta le Serpentard qui ne voulait surtout pas s'interrompre. « Ils ne nous dérangeront pas ».

_Il a dit qu'on ne peut pas faire ça ici... Ca veut dire qu'on peut le faire ailleurs !!! Bordel de Sang pur, je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec Harry !!_

« Non non non, pas...ici, sur le canapé de Rogue... Berk ! Si ça se trouve, lui et Ginny ont déjà fait ce genre de truc... au même endroit... Beeerk !! »

Draco sourit et se releva prestement.

« T'as raison, viens » fit-il en aidant Harry à se mettre debout. « Tu as déjà visité la chambre d'un Préfet ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

« Technique de drague à deux noises, Draco... comme tout ce que tu as fait depuis des semaines... »

« M'en fous. C'est le résultat qui compte. » Ses lèvres rejoignirent une nouvelle fois celles de Harry en un langoureux baiser. _Et tu m'appartiens maintenant._

* * *

« La porte vient de claquer. Tu crois qu'ils sont partis, Severus ? »

« J'espère. Je ne voudrais pas que ces deux obsédés aillent salir _notre_ canapé. »

Un rire léger monta de sous les draps où les deux amants s'étaient calfeutrés.

« Y sont mignons tous les deux. J'aurais jamais cru que Malfoy soit aussi fleur bleue... »

« Je n'aurais pas du te raconter ce qu'il m'a dit, Amour. Mais tu sais que je ne peux résister à aucune de tes demandes. »

« Aucune, vraiment ? »

« ... »

« Hum, voyons cela, Severus... J'ai toute la nuit pour le vérifier... »

* * *

Draco avait profité du dernier baiser donné à Harry pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à la pendule de chez Rogue. Il était une heure du matin passée. Les filles seraient rentrées dans leur dortoir, sans aucun doute. Il aurait donc toute la nuit pour posséder Harry.

_Je vais te faire hurler, mon ange, tu n'oublieras jamais notre première nuit ensemble._

La main de Harry était brûlante dans la sienne, et le Gryffondor ne perdait pas une occasion de se coller contre son récent petit ami. Il avait constaté avec amusement que le corbeau et la fouine les suivaient dans les couloirs, l'un volant, l'autre galopant.

_Moi et Malf...Draco, ensemble. C'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Demain matin, il y aura vraiment la marque de mes ongles dans le bois de son lit !!_

Quand il poussa la porte de sa chambre, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. D'un coup de baguette, Draco raviva le feu dans la cheminée, puis il entraîna Harry vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber avec l'autre garçon.

Un hurlement hystérique, particulièrement aigu, suivi d'un grognement peu engageant, interrompit net les deux garçons.

« Pansy ?!! »

« Draco ? Oh, Sang Pur ! Tu es avec Harry ? » cria la jeune fille quand elle aperçut deux brillants yeux verts, où se lisaient fureur et frustration.

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? Vous ne devriez plus être là !! » s'emporta le blond.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger au milieu de votre dispute de couple », les coupa Harry d'une voix froide. « Je vais rejoindre mon dortoir, il est tard. »

« Harry, attends, laisse moi t'expl... »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Draco. Après tout, t'es pas obligé d'attendre le mariage pour coucher avec ta fiancée ».

« Si Draco touchait Pansy, il pourrait dire adieu à ses couilles », grogna la voix ensommeillée de Millicent. « Alors arrête ta crise de nerfs avant que je te file une beigne, Potter. »

« Milly, tu es réveillée ? Oh, Milly, Draco a ramené Harry, n'est ce pas merveilleux ? »

_Merveilleux ? Elle se fout de moi ou quoi ? Elle veut un truc à trois cette perverse, ou quoi ? Et puis d'abord, qu'et ce qu'elle fait nue... Ah oui elle est bien nue... dans un lit... avec Millicent Bullstrode... nue également..._

« Je vais m'évanouir », gémit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Encore ? T'es pas un peu fragile des nerfs, Harry, non ? » nota Draco. A son grand soulagement, Harry avait visiblement abandonné l'idée de partir quand il avait réalisé que deux filles à poil dormaient dans son lit.

_J'espère qu'il ne veut pas d'un truc à quatre. Je pourrais vraiment pas le suivre dans ce genre de trip._

« Bien. J'ai pas l'intention de passer la nuit à discuter. J'avais des projets plus...excitants. Alors Millicent, Pansy chérie, vous bougez vos culs de mon lit, que vous auriez du avoir quitté depuis longtemps. Et toi Harry, continua t-il en dardant vers le Gryffondor un regard brûlant, tu t'allonges. »

« Draco chéri, Harry ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! Vous êtes tellement mignons comme couple ! » s'exclama Pansy en prenant les deux garçons dans les bras. Puis elle se leva, enroulé dans un drap, et ramassa vivement ses affaires.

« Que les choses soient claires, Potter », ajouta Millicent qui venait de passer sa robe. « Ne t'avise pas de faire souffrir Draco, ou bien je te défonce ta jolie petite gueule. »

Puis elle sortit à la suite de Pansy, qui n'arrêtait pas de mimer des bruits de bisous.

Un silence un peu gêné suivit leur départ, que Draco régla à sa manière, en renversant son compagnon sur le lit et en s'allongeant sur lui.

« Elles ... sont ensemble ? »

« Ouais, Potter. »

« Donc tes fiançailles avec Parkinson... »

« Une contrainte familiale qui s'est transformée en arrangement entre nous. Je protège ses amours avec Milly... »

« Et en échange ? »

« Euh... Elles me conseillaient pour te séduire. »

« Ah. C'est pour ça ! »

« J'ai cru qu'elles savaient y faire ! » se défendit Draco, dont les mains étaient en train d'ôter un à un tous les vêtements de Harry. « En réalité, j'aurais du aller voir Rogue depuis longtemps. Il est bien plus pragmatique. »

« Donc, tu ne pas avec Pansy ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Ca va pas la tête ? Nan, et puis je suis obsédé par un garçon »

« Ah oui ? » Respiration saccadée, cœur qui s'emballe. Harry était en train de perdre tout contrôle.

« Mmmh. Il sent... l'amande douce », énuméra Draco en fourrant son nez dans le creux du cou de Harry. « Sa peau est douce, son corps est magnifique, fin et athlétique... »

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir proprement. Il avait l'impression de sentir la langue et les mains de Draco sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Mais son problème immédiat, c'est que Draco portait toujours cette fichue chemise blanche.

Lorsque Harry glissa une de ses mains entre leurs deux torses étroitement collés et qu'il fit sauter un à un tous les boutons de la chemise, ce fut au tour de Draco de perdre le contrôle. Il déshabilla son amant avec impatience, et ôta ce qui restait de ses propres vêtements avec la même hâte. Quand il se retrouva, nu et le sexe fièrement dressé, entre les cuisses de Harry, il regarda le garçon et lui demanda avec un brin d'arrogance :

« Alors, Potter, tu as enfin compris où était ta place ? Soumis à un Malfoy... »

« Va te faire foutre, Draco... » gémit Harry, dont l'attente devenait insupportable. Il resserra ses cuisses autour de la taille du Serpentard, pressant le membre excité contre sa propre virilité.

« C'est plutôt à toi que ça va arriver, Harry », chuchota Draco à son oreille. « Et toutes les nuits suivantes jusqu'à la fin des temps... »

« Baise moi au lieu de raconter ta vie ! »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, Harry. » Il s'éloigna du garçon, qui soupira de frustration, et alla chercher dans sa table de nuit une fiole en cristal dont le contenu ne faisait guère de doute.

Harry haleta d'anticipation, un frisson lui parcourant l'épine dorsale.

Draco laissa le lubrifiant couler au creux de sa paume, puis reprit sa place au dessus du Gryffondor, dont les joues roses et les yeux flamboyants laissaient voir le trouble et l'impatience.

« Détends toi, Harry », lui murmura t-il avec tendresse en glissant ses doigts entre les jambes ouvertes et en titillant l'anneau de muscle de l'anus.

Les premiers mouvements arrachèrent des soupirs d'extase aux deux amants, mais quand Draco remplaça sa main par son membre érigé, Harry ne put retenir son premier cri.

« Chhh... Je t'aime, Harry »

Une poussée plus violente, et il pénétra entièrement en Harry, qui s'accrocha avec véhémence aux épaules de son partenaire. Draco se sentait cerné de toute part par la chaleur et la moiteur de cette antre inviolée.

« Je suis ton premier, n'est ce pas ? » souffla t-il à l'oreille du Gryffondor en initiant les premiers coups de rein.

« Premier et dernier, Draco », gémit Harry. « Je ne veux que toi, je n'aime que toi... »

Les deux corps bougeaient ensemble en une parfaite harmonie, leurs mains prodiguant mille caresses, et leurs lèvres échangeant des baisers d'une profondeur insoupçonnée.

« Tu... es... à moi », scanda Draco quand il sentit venir l'explosion finale. L'extase les submergea tous les deux, coupant court à toute parole, et ils jouirent ensemble. Harry poussa un dernier cri, et il retomba sur le matelas, pantelant et essoufflé, tandis que Draco se glissait à ses côtés et se collait à lui pour s'endormir.

* * *

Au matin, les deux amants se réveillèrent avec une incroyable sensation de plénitude. Draco fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et en découvrant Harry, couché sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans son bras replié, il sentit se gonfler d'une bouffée de tendresse.

_Ca y est, je deviens Poufsouffle, la poisse ! Y manquerait plus que je lui trouve un surnom grotesque, et le tableau serait complet ! Non, non, non, je peux pas. Serpentard pervers je suis, serpentard pervers je resterai ! Je vais donc suivre mes instincts les plus primaires..._

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Draco disparut sous les draps, et de sa langue il commença à découvrir les recoins du corps de son amant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer. Son incroyable dextérité, ainsi que son audace, eurent vite raison des derniers lambeaux de sommeil dans lesquels Harry se débattait. Il se réveilla en gémissant de plaisir, sentant qu'une main coquine s'était glissée entre ses jambes et avait trouvé ses testicules... pour les masser tendrement.

« Mmmh, Draco », soupira t-il en écartant légèrement les cuisses pour approfondir ces sensations.

Au son de cette voix endormie, Draco émergea des draps, ses fins cheveux blonds dans une pagaille indescriptible. Les yeux de Harry se mirent à étinceler lorsqu'il se retourna sur le dos pour faire face à l'autre garçon.

« Putain ! Draco, tu es un appel vivant au sexe et à la luxure ! » ronronna t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou diaphane.

« Ravi de l'apprendre, Harry, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus. Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le petit déjeuner, tu te sens d'attaque ? » demanda t-il alors que ses doigts n'attendaient pas la réponse pour se glisser entre les fesses rondes et fermes.

« Obsédé... » gémit Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Oh, oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » Les lèvres de Draco se posaient à intervalle régulier sur la peau douce et pâle, faisant naître sur le corps offert des tremblements d'extase.

Des coups brutaux contre la porte les interrompirent.

« Qui que ce soit, il va se recevoir un Doloris... » grogna Draco, furieux d'être dérangé.

« Draco !!! » hurlait une voix aigue à travers la porte. « Sang Pur ! Vas-tu ouvrir cette porte ? »

« Parkinson... » Harry fulmina. Il se redressa vivement dans le lit, et entreprit de trouver ses vêtements épars.

_Putain, mais qu'elle le lâche, cette sangsue ! C'est pas vrai, pourquoi elle le colle comme ça s'ils ne sont pas ensemble ?_

« Qui t'a dit de te rhabiller, Harry ? »

« C'est bon. J'ai pas envie que Parkinson entre chez toi et me trouve à poil dans ton lit. J'ai ma fierté, quand même », répondit le garçon d'une voix coupante. « D'ailleurs, elle a l'air de se croire un peu chez elle, ici, non ? »

Draco regarda Harry avec curiosité, puis un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Oh, mais voyez vous ça. Potter, le valeureux sorcier qui a vaincu le Lord Noir, le Gryffondor parfait, courageux et loyal... est jaloux d'une garce qui rend son fiancé cocu avec Millicent bullstrode ! »

« Je ne trouva pas ça drôle ! »

« Tu es jaloux d'elle ! Moi je trouve ça drôle ! »

Draco déroba et enfila rapidement le caleçon que Harry tenait entre ses mains, pour cacher son érection, puis attrapant sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, il déverrouilla la porte. Harry, qui était encore nu, se réfugia à toute vitesse sous les couvertures avec un glapissement étranglé.

« Draco !! Non... »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Pansy entra comme une tornade, referma soigneusement derrière elle, puis s'approcha du lit où elle trouva un Draco triomphant et un Potter plus rouge que l'emblème de sa propre maison.

« C'est-y-pas mignon tout plein... » babilla t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Vous êtes trop chou, vous deux. Alors, comment c'était cette première nuit de folie ? »

« Je t'interdis de répondre », murmura Harry.

« Allons, Harry. C'est en toute amitié que Pansy demande ça, » ricana le Serpentard en glissant sa main le long du dos nu de son compagnon, et en l'approchant de lui. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui les regardait avec amusement. « Harry et moi avons baisé comme des lapins. Je ne sais même pas comment il va pouvoir s'asseoir aujourd'hui. »

Ni Draco, ni Pansy, ne prêtèrent attention au gémissement d'horreur qui monta du lit.

« Draco, arrête... »

« Mais je peux te dire que j'ai pris mon pied. J'ai jamais autant joui qu'avec ce petit bâtard. Il est chaud comme la braise, et joliment pervers. » Les mains de Draco se promenèrent sans honte sur le torse, le dos et les épaules de son amour. Il enroula un de ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, et le fit se coller contre sa poitrine, la tête brune sur son épaule.

« Mmh... J'ai toujours su que ce petit Gryffondor devait bien cacher son jeu », remarqua Pansy. « On en parlait avec Milly hier soir, quand on vous a quitté. Il ne nous avait pas semblé farouche, dans ton lit... »

« Je suis là quand même, vous pourriez... »

« Farouche ? », l'interrompit Draco. « Non, il avait trop envie que je le dépucèle pour être farouche. Au contraire il a été gourmand, et... pleins d'initiatives. » Il termina sa phrase par un baiser léger, mais incroyablement prometteur, sur le coin des lèvres rouges de Harry.

Celui-ci sentait l'érection de Draco contre son ventre, et son propre sexe était terriblement excité par les mots crus de Draco.

« Pauvre petit, arrête, il est tout rouge. Tu es vraiment un diable, Draco ! » gloussa Pansy.

« Tu peux parler, Pansy chérie, tu ne vaux guère mieux à mon avis. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en souriant à demi. Voir Harry Potter en train de ronronner dans les bras d'un Draco resplendissant et... très très décoiffé... Voilà qui était inattendu...

« Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. » reprit la demoiselle en se levant soudainement et en lissant sa robe noire. « Les Gryffondor courraient dans tous les sens ce matin, notamment les inséparables Weasley et Granger », continua t-elle à l'adresse de Harry, qui la dévisagea. « Ils te cherchaient, Potter. La fille Weasley est finalement venue leur dire qu'elle t'avait conduit à l'infirmerie cette nuit, et Rogue monte la garde devant la porte depuis 20 minutes pour que personne ne constate que tu n'y es pas vraiment. »

« Rogue est en train de faire quelque chose pour m'aider ? »

« Ouais. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a l'air aussi constipé qu'un Troll qui aurait mal digéré un elfe de maison. »

« Rogue constipé ? J'espère qu'on n'a pas Potions aujourd'hui, alors », soupira Draco.

« Allez Potter, insista Pansy. Mets tes fringues et ramène tes fesses avant que Rogue perde patience. Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie, faire un petit speech à Pomfresh, et ensuite faire croire à tous les Gryffi que tu y as passé la nuit. C'est faisable ? »

« Euh, oui. Mais je voudrais que tu sortes de cette pièce d'abord, Parkinson. »

« Oh la la, qu'il est timide ! Et puis appelle moi Pansy, Harry. Après tout, tu couches avec mon fiancé. Ca crée des liens... »

Harry fit la grimace. Mais Pansy avait déjà quitté la chambre, sur un dernier _Et vous n'avez pas le temps pour les cochonneries, mes chéris !_

« Attend de rencontrer Millicent, tu verras, elle est pire... » soupira Draco quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Les quatre mois qui restaient jusqu'aux Aspics furent sans doute parmi les plus calmes que Poudlard ait jamais connu. A la grande stupéfaction de toutes les Maisons, l'animosité entre Potter et Malfoy s'était mue en une profonde indifférence. En tous cas en apparence...

Pour les yeux avertis de Ginny, Pansy, Milly ou encore Severus Rogue, le comportement des deux adolescents était plus que drôle. Les deux garçons passaient leur temps à disparaître mystérieusement au détour d'un passage secret, et il n'était pas rare que Harry revienne... légèrement débraillé ou essoufflé.

Lorsque Harry eut le culot d'aller quémander auprès de Dumbledore une chambre particulière, et qu'il l'obtint avec le soutien de Rogue (!), les rumeurs s'amplifièrent, et l'école se divisa en deux camps opposés : la plupart des Gryffondor et des élèves se disaient qu'il ne fallait plus se demander où disparaissait Ginny Weasley toutes les nuits... d'autant qu'elle et Harry semblaient très complices. Un grand nombre d'étudiant en conclut donc qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

« Ca ne dérange pas Rogue ? » avait questionné Harry la première fois qu'il avait eu connaissance de cette rumeur.

« Cela le conforte dans l'idée que les Gryffondor ont une cervelle de véracrasse. Et je dois dire que ça ne me plait guère », avait répondu Ginny. « Mais en même temps, je n'ai plus à justifier où je passe mes nuits, alors... »

« Alors il est d'accord ? »

« Non, il est furax et il veut te tuer, Harry. Mais pour l'instant, je le maîtrise encore. »

Une infime partie des étudiants en revanche en était arrivé à la conclusion que la partenaire secrète de Harry Potter, le héros, le Survivant, était Millicent Bullstrode. En effet la jeune femme disparaissait mystérieusement toutes les nuits et personne n'avait su découvrir où elle se rendait.

Dans cette atmosphère de chasse au secret, Draco rejoignait donc Harry dans sa nouvelle chambre tous les soirs. Ils l'avaient décorée ensemble, et Harry avait découvert à cette occasion une facette du Serpentard qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé : un Draco futile et dépensier. Draco le couvrait de présents, et il ne se passait pas une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard sans qu'il achète une nouvelle paire de chandeliers en argent, un tapis de luxe (volant bien entendu), ou un service à thé enchanté. Cela pouvait aller du plus anodin au plus luxueux, mais _toujours de bon goût, car quand même je suis un Malfoy_.

Quant à Pansy et Millicent, elles avaient investi la chambre de Préfet de Draco et y passaient toutes leurs nuits. A leur grande joie à toutes les deux, elles avaient découvert que Harry était plus agréable qu'elles ne l'avaient toujours imaginé.

« Comprends moi, Harry, ce n'est pas mon genre de dire du mal », expliqua Pansy un soir où les quatre jeunes gens s'étaient réunis pour une petite soirée intime. « Mais je t'aurais donné des coups de pied même si tu avais été mourrant, avant. »

« Ouais. Y'a un côté tête à claque quand on te connaît pas », rajouta Milly.

« Draco, défends moi, ou je change le mot de passe de ma chambre, et tu connaîtras les affres de l'abstinence... » Pour toute réponse, Draco le prit par la taille et l'amena près de lui pour le faire taire d'un baiser.

Puis vint la fin de l'année, et durant deux semaines, les épreuves des Aspics occupèrent le temps de tous les étudiants de septième année.

Le soir de la dernière épreuve, dans la chambre de Préfet qu'il n'occupait plus qu'occasionnellement, Draco faisait ses valises. Il rétrécissait méthodiquement tous ses livres, objets, vêtements, puis les jetaient pêle-mêle dans une grande malle de voyage. Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express le ramènerait à Londres, pour la dernière fois.

_Harry va s'installer à Londres, dans la maison de son parrain Sirius Black. Si j'arrive à duper Père, et à lui faire croire que j'ai pris un appart dans la cité, je peux m'installer avec lui dès la semaine prochaine. Bien sûr, Mère trouvera douteux que je ne passe pas mes vacances avec elle au Manoir, mais... hum... entre supporter la froideur de Mère, ou mes nuits de débauche avec Harry, mon choix est vite fait !_

Un bruit sec contre la vitre le sortit de ses pensées. Un hibou Grand Duc, aux yeux jaunes et perçants, le regardait avec dédain.

Draco ouvrit la fenêtre, et détacha la lettre que portait le hibou dès que celui-ci se fut posé sur le perchoir de Potter le corbeau. Ce dernier croassa d'indignation, et s'envola pour se réfugier sur le haut de l'armoire.

A la lecture de la missive, Draco manqua de s'étrangler, et un instant plus tard, il se précipitait dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, où il trouva Pansy, effondrée.

« Tu... l'as reçue, toi aussi ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec désespoir.

« Ils attendent septembre, que l'anniversaire de mes 18 ans soit passé. »

« 17 ans ou 18, ce n'est pas l'âge le problème. Je suis amoureux de Harry ! Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi en septembre !?! »

« Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas perdre Millicent. »

« Mère me dit que tout est déjà enclenché. Les invitations ont été lancées en même temps que la lettre qu'elle m'envoie pour me prévenir que je me marie avec toi ! Je déteste qu'on me force la main !! » ragea le jeune homme en tapant du poing sur le montant du lit.

« Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? » lui répondit la voix cassée de Pansy.

Draco s'effondra au pied de la malle à moitié remplie, et se colla contre la jeune fille qui posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Pansy, tu le sais ? »

« Si nous sommes mariés, nos familles ne nous ennuieront plus. Et rien ne nous empêchera de vivre séparés chacun avec notre amour... »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Harry accepte ça... Il est, euh... possessif. »

« Moi il faut que j'en parle à Milly. »

Un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner.

« Pas la peine de m'en parler, c'est non d'office », cracha Millicent Bullstrode d'une voix froide. Elle semblait furieuse et ses mâchoires étaient crispées. « Si tu l'épouses, c'est fini entre nous, Pansy, c'est clair ? »

« Tu crois que ça nous amuse, ou quoi ?!! » hurla Draco, laissant éclater toute sa rancœur contre la Serpentarde. « Tu n'es pas à sa place ! Ni à la mienne !! »

« Si elle t'épouse, alors c'est pas la peine qu'elle essaie de me revoir ! » hurla Milly à son tour.

« Essaie un peu de me comprendre au lieu de t'énerver ! » s'emporta Pansy à son tour, sa voix montant immédiatement dans les aigus.

Les hurlements des trois Serpentard alarmèrent immédiatement tout le reste de leur Maison, qui n'avait jamais vu ces trois là se disputer aussi... furieusement. Au milieu de tous ces cris, la seule chose à peu près compréhensible, c'est qu'il était question de...mariage ?

Quelques élèves plus avisés allèrent tout de même chercher Severus Rogue avant que ça ne dégénère en pugilat.

Lorsque Severus passa la porte du dortoir, il put entendre distinctement Pansy :

« Je vais épouser Draco en septembre, Milly, et tu es _cordialement_ invité à ne pas venir, c'est clair ? »

« Je vais vous faire payer ça, à vous deux... » siffla la jeune femme qui semblait hors d'elle. Elle se précipita dehors, bousculant Rogue au passage dans sa fuite.

« J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur Malfoy, mademoiselle Parkinson, mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler, n'est ce pas ? » demanda le Maître des Potions, qui pensa que le plus urgent était sans doute de rattraper l'autre jeune fille pour vérifier qu'elle ne commette pas de bêtise.

« Bien sûr, Professeur. Nous en reparlerons en septembre », fit Draco d'une voix hautaine. Puis, face à l'incompréhension de son directeur de Maison, il ajouta : « Je suis sûr que Mère n'aura pas oublié de vous envoyer une invitation. Nous nous reverrons au Manoir Malfoy à la mi-septembre pour mon mariage avec Pansy. »

* * *

**Quoi ? Me dites pas que vous m'en voulez pour cette fin de chapitre ? Si ? Je comprends pas pourquoi... Mais vous pouvez me l'expliquer dans une petite review...**

****


	5. premier jour d'automne

**Corbeau et beau corps**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, et c'est bien dommage pour mon compte en banque... Mais l'intrigue sort de mon imagination quand même.

**Genre : **Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/DM et aussi PP/MB (Ha ! Là vous devez trouver ça horrible normalement)

**Rating : **R / NC 17

**Résumé : **Un matin dans la grande salle, Harry a la surprise d'entendre le nom que Malfoy vient de donner à son nouvel animal de compagnie.

* * *

**Message : **Et voilà, c'est la fin... Pour une histoire qui aurait du être un One shot, j'ai quand même brodé beaucoup !! C'est toujours comme ça avec moi. Mais voilà, une autre fic est prévue pour très bientôt : rating R toujours, couple HP/DM encore, mais ce sera plus long, cette fois. Alors à bientôt !!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Onarluca :** mais, euh ! Je suis pas un elfe de maison !! Je dois me reposer un peu aussi... Bon, enfin, voilà le dernier chapitre... Et tu avais bien raison, Millicent est allée voir Harry, mais vous n'en saurez pas plus puisque ce chapitre commence 2 mois et demi plus tard, par un mariage... Gloups ! Désolée... bye Artémis !

**Ophelie :** annuler le mariage ?!! Tu sais ce que ça coûte un mariage Malfoy ? Non ? Euh, moi non plus, mais ça doit être cher, à mon avis... Bref, merci quand même et j'espère que tu aimeras la fin...

**celine.s :** bien joué ! Tu as deviné une bonne partie de la réaction de Harry, le pauvre Gryffondor bafoué... Ceci étant dit, si tu remarques bien, il n'a pas souvent son mot à dire, Harry, dans ma fic... Va-t-il se reprendre et se bouger un peu pour empêcher ce mariage ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !

**momo13 :** moi, sadique ? Même pas vrai. J'ai été gentille comme tout : la preuve, c'est que même si je ne m'étends pas beaucoup là dessus, il se passe quand même 4 mois entre leur première nuit de folie et la dispute de la fin de chapitre : tu vois, ils ont eu 4 mois pour apprendre à se connaître. Avec un peu de chance, ça les aidera à traverser cette épreuve... (je deviens gnan gnan, non ?)

**mifibou :** auteur maltraitée !! Auteur maltraitée !! A l'aiiide !! Mais t'inquiète donc pas, va ! J'adore les fics qui finissent bien, alors je ne vais pas vous faire un mauvais plan... Par contre tu n'as pas tout à fait tort quand tu prévois la réaction de Harry. Mais je te laisse découvrir à la lecture... Bisous !

**Saael' : **tu as ri à la fin de ce chapitre ? Ouah, j'ai vraiment plus d'humour que je ne le croyais... Pour te répondre, oui, Harry ne se débat pas beaucoup, mais bon, j'ai pris comme présupposé qu'il était totalement fou de Draco et qu'il rêvait de finir dans son lit : alors une fois qu'il en a l'occasion, il s'est laissé faire facilement. Bon, en plus, ça m'arrangeait, parce que pour une fic qui devait être un One Shot, je me suis encore laissée aller à écrire des pages, et des pages... Incapable de faire court, moi... Sinon, pour Draco et Pansy, moi je te le dis, quand on est sous le coup de la colère, parfois on dit des trucs blessants juste pour faire mal à l'autre : c'est un peu ce qu'ont fait ces deux là. A part ça, s'il y a des tournures de phrase qui te gênent, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je verrai comment remédier à cela. Ciao !

**Galouz : **moi, je te fais rire avec ma fic, et toi tu me fais rire avec ta review... Au moins comme ça, les dimanches ne sont pas moroses... En tout cas merci et à très bientôt pour la suite !!

**Crazysnape : **merci beaucoup !! La réaction de Harry ? Eh bien pour une fois, avec l'aide de Milly (ça, tu avais trouvé...), il va... non pas créer un club anti-Lulu-et-Narcissa, (c'est de la perte de temps), mais plutôt... Ha ha !! Il faut aller lire le chapitre ci-dessous pour le savoir !!!

**Zick : **eh quoi ?Fais attention, tu me fais peur : quand tu as sorti ta batte de baseball, j'ai cru que c'était contre moi ! Mais comprends moi, il fallait bien que je coupe ce chapitre quelque part...

**Orphée Potter : **gloups... on va retrouver mon cadavre découpé en morceaux sur le net ? Tu ne veux pas du mariage ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas la seule, mais... tu sais... parfois... dans la vie... on n'a pas ce qu'on veut... Nan !! je déconne, ça me ferait trop mal à moi aussi de séparer mon petit couple... Alors pour savoir comment les choses vont se résoudre, voici le dernier chapitre !! Ciao !

**Ivrian : **bien sûr qu'on ose dire que tu es sadique... maintenant, je n'ai pas prétendu que je ne l'étais pas... Parfois même, dans mes grands moments de lucidité, je me dis que je suis une grande malade, mais heureusement, ces moments de lucidité ne durent pas ! Et puis sinon, que veux tu, il fallait bien le couper quelque part, ce chapitre, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas les faire enrager un peu... A bientôt, j'attends moi aussi tes prochaines updates ! Ciao miss !

**Lulu-Cyfair : **bien jouée !! Pour l'instant, tu es la seule à avoir découvert un morceau non négligeable de mon dernier chapitre : eh oui, mon couple terrible, c'est Harry et Milly ! Horrible non ? Et pour en savoir plus, va vite lire la fin : tu sauras avec qui Harry va se marier : Draco ou Millicent ?

**gaelle griffondor :** merci, et ravie de voir que tu me suis toujours. J'espère que la fin te plaira aussi. Ciao et bonne lecture !

**Oxaline : **cette fois j'ai évité de ronronner, mais je me suis bien marrée en te lisant ! Wahou, on peut dire que tu as aimé un certain nombre de mes dialogues !! Je suis super contente !! J'adore quand tu me cites des morceaux de ma fic, ça me donne l'impression d'être un auteur génial !! Bon, maintenant, j'ai plus le droit de décevoir... Alors attention, dernier chapitre ci-dessous, j'espère te faire rire autant ! Bisous !

**Nardy :** Ehhh : pour le fouet et tes instruments de torture, passe encore, mais alors le virus !!! ça c'est vraiment méchant !! Mon pauv' tit' ordi, l'a rien fait... Et comment je pourrai updater si on m'envoie un vilain virus ? Hein ? Alors ? 'Spèce de folle furieuse... Enfin merci quand même Sandy, et j'espère que tu vas aimer la fin de ma fic... parce que je te jure que je suis pas cruelle. J'aime les histoires qui finissent bien... Si, si !! A propos, maintenant que la couleur du néant est finie, tu as prévu une autre fic ?

**Chapitre cinq : Premier jour d'automne**

(Deux mois plus tard...)

« Ils sont là ? »

« Oui. Ensemble. »

« Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies... Je te jure, Pansy, je vais tuer Harry. »

Draco et Pansy, la future madame Malfoy, s'étaient réfugiés dans l'un des petits salons du Manoir. Les pièces attenantes et le parc étaient remplis d'invités prestigieux. Près de 1800 personnes s'étaient déplacés pour le mariage de l'héritier Malfoy, en ce samedi après midi du mois de septembre. Tous des sorciers, et pas des moindres : des huiles du Ministère aux anciens amis de son père (enfin, ceux qui avaient été assez malins pour prendre leurs distances avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et échapper ainsi à Azkaban).

Lucius Malfoy, qui avait été un peu trop impliqué pour passer au travers d'un procès, se cachait quant à lui dans les caves du Manoir, attendant la cérémonie avec impatience. Même en fuite, il avait réussi à imposer ses projets à sa femme et son fils, et n'en était pas peu fier.

Draco quitta la fenêtre où il avait observé un instant les couples prenant le frais sous les grands chênes de la propriété. Il revint s'asseoir auprès de Pansy, qui avait sorti sa baguette des replis de sa robe, et la faisait tourner nerveusement entre ses doigts couverts de bagues.

« Si tu savais comme elle me manque ».

« Oh, je sais. Mon lit n'a jamais été aussi vide et froid que ces deux mois d'été sans Harry. »

« Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais le réchauffer, Draco chéri. »

A son tour, Draco sortit sa baguette, et invoqua un plateau avec une théière et deux tasses de fine porcelaine.

« C'est la grande réconciliation inter-Maison dont Dumbledore avait toujours rêvé ! » déclama Draco avec emphase. Mais il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. « Rogue est venu à notre mariage avec sa _chérie_ Ginny Weasley... Quant à Harry, il est fiancé à Millicent et ils viennent ensemble à notre union ! »

Il soupira de dépit. A ses côtés, Pansy se taisait. Pour la millième fois depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, elle devait retourner dans sa tête tous les événements qui les avaient amenés à cette situation ubuesque. Et Draco faisait de même.

Depuis le dernier jour d'école, et la dispute mémorable avec Milly, il avait cherché par tous les moyens à revoir Harry, à s'expliquer avec lui. Mais Millicent avait bien fait son travail : aussitôt sorti de la chambre de Pansy, elle s'était précipitée auprès de Harry, et lui avait raconté Merlin seul sait quoi ! Le Gryffondor, blessé, avait refusé de voir Draco, ou de l'entendre. Il avait changé le mot de passe de sa chambre, et Millicent et lui avaient passé leur dernière nuit à Poudlard loin des deux fiancés de Serpentard.

Au matin, ils étaient parti par Portoloin : encore une délicate attention de Dumbledore ! Et la dernière chance de se réconcilier avec son amant, que Draco avait attendu patiemment toute la nuit, s'était évanouie quand il avait compris que Harry n'était pas dans le train.

_C'est à cause de Millicent tout ça. Si elle n'avait pas envenimé les choses, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu parler à Harry de ce mariage et... et quoi d'ailleurs ?_

Durant l'été, ses lettres, tout comme celles de Pansy, lui avaient été retournées sans avoir été décachetées. Leur histoire avait donc pris fin sur une note amère, sans espoir de réconciliation. Pourtant, Draco avait surmonté sa fierté légendaire : presque chaque jour, il était venu à Square Grimault, ou il savait que se trouvait la maison de Sirius Black, mais sans trouver l'adresse indiquée. Comme de nombreuses maisons sorcières dans le Londres moldu, la demeure était incartable, et protégée par un Gardien du Secret. Draco n'avait donc aucun moyen de la localiser ou d'y accéder.

Et puis, à la fin du mois de juillet, il avait entendu les premiers ragots. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Le-Lord-Noir avait une petite amie, avec laquelle il s'était affiché à son anniversaire. Une Serpentard... une Sang Pur... Millicent Bullstrode.

Son cœur avait chancelé, hésitant entre la rage et le soulagement : rage d'être séparé de Harry, et soulagement de le savoir blessé au point de vouloir se venger. Au moins, cela signifiait que Harry ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Je pourrais presque trouver ça drôle, si ce n'était pas si cruel », marmonna le jeune homme.

« Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble, n'est ce pas ? Ils font semblant, comme nous ? » demanda Pansy, inquiète. Elle avait des cernes profonds sous les yeux, et paraissait épuisée. Pourtant les elfes de maison, sous la conduite autoritaire de Narcissa Malfoy, venaient de passer trois heures à l'habiller, la coiffer et la maquiller.

Draco secoua la tête. Il semblait plus en forme, mais ses yeux étaient mornes et froids.

« Pansy chérie, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je crois que j'ai tout perdu. Mais au moins tu es là, ton soutien et ton amitié me font beaucoup de bien. »

« Tu veux me faire chialer ou quoi ? Arrête de te lamenter, ça ne te va pas !! »

« Putain, foutue vie ! Foutu mariage ! Foutu Gryffondor !! »

* * *

« Je me sens maaaaal ! »

« Ron, arrête de te donner en spectacle, tu me fais honte ! »

« Mais 'Mione, je vais être malaaaade !! »

Hermione Granger soupira bruyamment, puis se tourna vers son ami Ron, qui était aussi pour l'occasion son cavalier pour le mariage Malfoy-Parkinson, et le fusilla du regard.

« Que les choses soient claires, Ronald Weasley : nous nous sommes mis d'accord pendant l'été pour ne pas fâcher Harry. S'il veut être avec cette... serpentarde... alors c'est un choix que nous respecterons. »

« C'est même pas une fille, c'est un démon ! Comment Harry peut-il sortir avec la version féminine de King Kong ? » grogna le rouquin en piquant des petits fours dans un plateau qui passait. « Tu as vu comment elle nous parle ? Elle me regarde comme si j'étais une bouse de dragon, et toi elle fait comme si tu n'existais pas ! »

« Peut être que son agressivité est une manière maladroite de cacher sa timid... »

« Et puis en quoi ça nous obligeait à venir à ce mariage ci ?? » l'interrompit Ron.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là, Ron. Harry nous l'a demandé... Il a besoin de notre présence pour son m... »

« Mais je veux pas !!! Mon pauv' Harry ! On a dû l'ensorceler... »

« Rooooon ! »

« Grmml... »

Ron boudait encore quand Harry parvint à se libérer de tous les officiels du Ministère, et chercha du regard ses amis. A son bras, Millicent le dominait (elle faisait tout de même une bonne tête de plus que lui), mais pour une fois, elle ressemblait d'avantage à une fille qu'à un batteur de Quidditch sous stéroïdes.

« Tu comptes quand même pas m'emmener voir des Gryffondor, Harry ? » grogna t-elle.

« Hum. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me font tous la gueule à cause de toi... sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr. »

« Pour me vexer, il faudrait que tu me dises un truc que je ne sache pas déjà... »

Harry lui retourna un petit sourire timide, devant lequel n'importe quelle fille hétérosexuelle se serait pâmée. Milly se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Comment aurait-il passé ces deux mois s'il n'avait eu la présence de Milly à Square Grimault ? Sa rupture avec Draco... Bon, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment rompu, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler... Sa séparation d'avec Draco l'avait laissé abasourdi et hébété. Sans force... Sans âme.

Quand Millicent, les larmes au bord des yeux et les poings serrés de rage, avait fait irruption dans sa chambre, où il faisait ses valises, Harry s'était senti trahi. Ses quatre mois de vie commune, de proximité avec Draco, lui avaient paru comme un envol de colombes. Et l'annonce de son mariage avec Pansy sonnait comme une pluie de flèches décochée en plein vol. Son rêve s'était brusquement écrasé à terre, rappelé à l'ordre par la triste réalité : Draco s'était joué de lui. Il l'avait utilisé, il s'était amusé, et maintenant, il allait faire sa vie avec une personne plus... appropriée à sa condition....

Il se serait facilement laissé aller à l'auto apitoiement, s'il n'avait eu la présence à ses côtés de la Serpentarde, furieuse et revancharde : Millicent. La jeune femme et lui avaient finalement décidé d'unir leurs efforts dans l'adversité. Deux cœurs dédaignés pouvaient bien trouver du repos dans un plan commun.

_Si tu crois que je suis venu à ton putain de mariage pour balancer des pétales de rose sous les grands pieds de Parkinson, alors tu ne me connais pas, Draco. Cette journée sera ton enfer... Je te le garantie !_

« On pourrait aller voir Ginny et Rogue. Eux aussi, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient bien accueillis. » Millicent hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et le couple improbable rejoignit l'autre couple, tout aussi mal à l'aise.

Severus Rogue, tout de noir vêtu, et un sourire pincé sur les lèvres, accueillit ses deux anciens étudiants d'un signe de tête.

« Vivement que cette journée se termine, monsieur Potter, n'est ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que... tout est prêt, professeur ? » demanda Harry à voix basse, tandis que Ginny lui adressait un petit sourire complice.

« Oh oui. Albus s'occupe des derniers détails, mais le reste a été réglé cette semaine. Très jolie robe de cérémonie, monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez tout prévu. »

Il détailla Harry, et celui-ci rougit sous le regard inquisiteur. Il portait une robe de bal d'un blanc cassé, avec des broderies florales le long des manches et de l'ouverture du col. Des broderies vertes comme ses yeux étincelants de fureur contenue.

« Ils ne sont pas encore apparus, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Millicent, qui jetait des regards désapprobateurs sur l'Assemblée.

« Non, répondit Ginny. Mais je voudrais bien que ça ne traîne pas. Les trois quarts des anciens élèves de l'école me regardent comme une pestiférée depuis que je suis apparue au bras de Severus. »

« Et Ron ? »

« Oh. J'avais prévenu ma famille la semaine dernière. Je voulais qu'ils aient le temps de se remettre du choc. Depuis c'est... euh... Tu connais l'expression _un silence assourdissant_ ? »

« Je vois, oui. »

Harry soupira, bientôt suivi par Milly, puis par Ginny. Rogue, lui, adressa à la rouquine un sourire léger et tendre, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant de retrouver son air impassible. Harry songea qu'au train où allaient les choses, il finirait par appeler son Maître des Potions Severus. Après tout, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, il commençait à apprécier le directeur de maison des Serpentard.

_Bon, en même temps, j'ai commencé en appréciant un Serpentard au point de coucher avec. Ca ne peut donc pas être pire..._

« Professeur, il serait temps que Milly et moi partions à leur recherche, je crois. »

« Vous n'aurez pas à aller bien loin, Potter. Les voilà enfin. »

Un murmure indistinct montait du salon adjacent. Au milieu de la foule, Harry aperçut la blondeur immaculée de Draco. Se cheveux fins et lumineux encadraient son visage, et ses yeux gris pâle étaient mis en valeur par une robe d'un bleu soutenu, parsemée de fil d'argent. A son bras, Pansy avait revêtu une robe d'un rouge vif, ce qui pour une mariée était un peu plus osé que l'ordinaire, tandis que ses longs cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière étaient piquetés d'œillets rouges.

« Et le pire, soupira Harry en serrant les dents de dépit, c'est qu'ils forment un couple charmant. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Potter », lui murmura Millicent en réponse.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu les vois, Pansy ? » chuchota Draco à sa fiancée, tandis que Narcissa Malfoy leur présentait un énième couple de bureaucrates du Ministère.

« Si un regard de ton cher et tendre Harry pouvait tuer, ce serait le jour de nos funérailles, aujourd'hui. Jette un coup d'œil du côté des colonnes de la bibliothèque », répondit la jeune femme.

« Ok, je l'ai vu. Et Millicent ? »

« Du côté de Rogue et Weasley, à ta gauche. »

« Je suis parano, ou ils nous haïssent ? »

« Les imbéciles... Ils ne comprennent vraiment rien. » La voix de Pansy était triste mais résignée. Elle étouffa un petit cri de douleur quand Draco écrasa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne peux pas... Il faut que je le vois. Après tout, s'il est venu, c'est peut être pour me parler, non ? »

Avant que Pansy n'ait pu répondre, Draco s'excusa rapidement et s'éloigna à pas vif.

_Tu es beau. Tu es magnifique dans cette robe blanche. Sang Pur, Harry ! C'est toi que je devrais épouser. Tu m'enflammes complètement. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire ça..._

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du jeune homme brun, Draco intercepta un regard familier, celui de l'époque de leurs rendez vous secrets à Poudlard. Harry s'éloigna sans se retourner, mais Draco avait bien saisi le sens du message, et après quelques détours, il rejoignit le couloir où avait disparu son ancien amant.

_Non. Mon amant tout court. Il y avait encore du désir dans ses yeux, j'en suis persuadé. Nous allons être seuls dans une pièce de mon Manoir. Je n'ai qu'à me plaquer contre lui, et nos étreintes recommenceront. Il ne se dérobera pas longtemps._

Une porte entrouverte au bout du couloir grinça légèrement. C'était un ancien bureau, qui n'était guère utilisé. Trop petit. Et puis la cheminée avait été bouchée lors d'aménagements à l'étage supérieur, un ou deux siècles plus tôt. La pièce était plongée dans une discrète pénombre, avec juste quelques raies de lumière qui perçaient les volets de bois ouvragé.

Harry attendait, debout au milieu de la pièce, le dos tourné à la porte... tâche blanche dans l'obscurité.

« Harry » murmura Draco en refermant la porte, et en jetant dessus un sort discret de blocage.

« Dois-je te féliciter, Draco ? » questionna Harry quand le jeune homme s'arrêta derrière lui.

« Harry, je t'en prie. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Je croyais que tu étais adulte, libre et indépendant financièrement. J'ai du mal comprendre quelque chose. » répliqua le garçon avec morgue.

« Mon père ne tolèrerait pas la moindre rébellion, Harry. Je suis coincé, et Pansy aussi. Tu le savais depuis le premier jour. Je ne te l'ai jamais caché. »

« Je ne croyais pas que ton père, un fugitif recherché par tous les Aurors du Ministère, avait tant de pouvoir sur toi. Comment fait il pour te terroriser à distance ? Il existe un sort que je ne connais pas ? »

« Il existe des pièces dans le Manoir que tu ne connais pas... Et que personne ne connaît au Ministère. » maugréa le jeune homme blond. Cette discussion partait dans un sens qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il était temps d'y remédier.

« Ce qui veux dire, Draco ? »

L'héritier Malfoy soupira.

« Ce qui veut dire que mon père n'est pas aussi loin que je le souhaiterais. Et qu'il a fait en sorte que j'épouse Pansy aujourd'hui... même si ce n'est pas elle qui hante mes nuits... » termina t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry lui tournait toujours le dos, et il serrait les poings. Draco franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait encore. Il se colla à lui, son torse contre le dos contacté du Gryffondor, qui se tendit encore plus. Le Serpentard posa ses mains sagement sur les épaules, et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille qu'il avait envie de dévorer.

_Ton parfum est si enivrant. Te rends tu compte que tu es une torture pour moi ?_

« Est-ce que ça t'a manqué autant qu'à moi, Harry, toutes ces nuits sans la présence d'un corps chaud collé au tien ? »

Harry se raidit. Comment une phrase pouvait-elle venir à bout de toute sa colère accumulée si facilement ? Draco avait à sa disposition des armes qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Sa voix, infiniment sensuelle, sa respiration qui se perdait dans la nuque de Harry, ses doigts longs et fins qui ne demandaient qu'à partir en exploration, étaient des arguments imparables. Et Harry sentait sa détermination fléchir à chaque instant.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai passé aucune nuit seul dans mon lit », répondit-il en espérant que le Serpentard, blessé, s'éloignerait de lui

« Oh. Je vois. »

_Non, tu ne vois rien. Crétin ! Je parle de Malfoy la fouine ! Ma bestiole a dormi chaque nuit lovée contre mon flanc. Et j'essayais d'oublier que ce n'était pas le vrai Malfoy que j'avais contre moi ! Celui dont les mains, la langue, et le corps tout entier, étaient capable de me faire hurler..._

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me lamenter, ou me masturber chaque nuit en pensant à toi ? » continua le jeune homme brun.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait pourtant, Harry. Chaque soir, et chaque matin aussi. Et à chaque moment de la journée où je repensais à toi, en dessous de moi, dans notre lit. Je me suis branlé en pensant à toi, à ton corps... »

« Arrête Draco. »

« Je bande, Harry, » murmura Draco en laissant ses mains descendre le long des épaules en une douce caresse. « Je ne peux pas rester sage quand tu es là. » Il le retourna brusquement et ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer contre celles de Harry, pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

Harry abandonna toute idée d'indifférence. Draco était le seul à pouvoir réveiller si complètement sa libido.

« Il n'y avait personne dans ton lit, n'est ce pas ? » grogna le blond, jaloux.

« Crétin ! Y'avait Malfoy la fouine. Je suis tellement idiot que je ne peux pas me passer de toi... »

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait, et s'apprêta à repartir à la conquête de son amant. Mais celui-ci parvint à se dégager juste assez pour fixer son regard dans celui de l'autre garçon.

« Mais si tu épouses Pansy ce soir, Draco, ce sera fini entre nous. Définitivement. »

« Ne fais pas ça, Harry. Tu sais bien que ça ne sera qu'une façade entre elle et moi. Nous avons déjà pris nos arrangements. Nous allons vivre à Londres, dans une maison que je viens d'acquérir. Et nous aurons des chambres séparées... »

« Tu es pathétique ! » ragea Harry, dont la colère revenait. « Tu crois que tu vas m'entretenir comme une maîtresse ? J'ai ma fierté, Draco ! Je ne serai jamais en seconde position ! »

Il amena sa main gauche devant le visage de Draco, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu vois cette bague à mon doigt ? Je vais me marier, moi aussi, aujourd'hui. Je vais profiter de cette cérémonie pour m'engager avec quelqu'un. A toi de décider qui j'épouse : toi... ou Millicent... »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry ! »

« Je ne parierais pas, si j'étais toi », suggéra le jeune homme d'une voix sombre. Il joua un instant avec l'anneau qui enserrait son annulaire, le faisant tourner avec nervosité. Il était en train de jouer un jeu qui pouvait se retourner contre lui. « Je... tout est prévu, Draco. Ron et Hermione seront mes témoins, je les ai convaincu la semaine dernière en les menaçant de ne plus jamais leur adresser la parole s'ils refusaient. Severus et Ginny seront les témoins de Millicent, puisque ce sont les seuls que nous ayons trouvés en qui nous puissions avoir confiance. Et Dumbledore a accepté de diriger la cérémonie. Nous avons fait établir tous les papiers au Ministère la semaine passée. »

Draco écoutait Harry avec horreur, mais aussi avec un soupçon d'émerveillement. Jamais il n'aurait cru son petit Gryffondor capable de mettre un plan aussi vicieux au point.

« Je ne peux pas croire ça de toi... » dit-il simplement.

« Oh, je te rassure, c'est Millicent qui a eu l'idée. Elle a pleuré bien moins que moi, lorsque... » Il baissa la tête avec tristesse, le souvenir était encore cuisant et douloureux. « ... lorsque vous avez reçu cette lettre, et que vous avez fait votre choix. Elle pensait déjà à sa vengeance. Elle m'a convaincu sans problème. »

« Mais Harry, ce qui s'est passé entre Milly et Pansy n'a pas à se produire entre nous ! » argumenta le jeune blond. « Nous deux, nous pouvons passer à travers de cela. Tu t'installeras avec moi, tu vivras avec moi ! »

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu crois que je vais me contenter d'une relation sordide, un vaudeville à trois où je jouerai le rôle de l'amant caché dans le placard ?... Désolé Draco, mais j'ai déjà passé trop de temps dans un placard quand j'étais jeune... » Il soupira, les mains de Draco étaient encore autour de sa taille. « Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, je te préviens : une fois marié, je ne tromperai jamais mon conjoint, jamais tu entends ? Si j'épouse Millicent aujourd'hui, à cause de ta lâcheté, alors tu m'auras perdu définitivement. »

« Harry, je... ne veux pas te perdre... » Draco secoua la tête de dépit. « Tous les papiers ont été fait au Ministère par Mère... sous le contrôle de Père. Ce sont les contrats de mariage entre Pansy et moi qui seront signé magiquement tout à l'heure. Et il est trop tard pour en faire établir d'autres... Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu en faire établir à nos noms sans que Père ne l'apprenne. Et il m'aurait... Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu me faire pour me punir. »

Il s'interrompit en sentant la paume de Harry contre sa joue. S'il avait été joueur, Draco aurait été prêt à parier que son ex-compagnon allait être furieux de ses explications. Et il aurait apparemment perdu. Car le jeune garçon le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

« Si c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète, alors... Sache que le plan de Millicent prévoyait cela. Avec la complicité d'Albus, nous avons fait rédiger deux autres contrats : l'un au nom de Millicent et Pansy. Et l'autre en ton nom et au mien. Si... si tu veux mettre ton père devant le fait accompli, eh bien il te suffit de marcher jusqu'à l'autel en ma compagnie. Dumbledore a les contrats roulés dans son chapeau... »

Draco essaya de se convaincre mentalement qu'il devait recommencer à respirer. Sinon, il allait être à cours d'oxygène dans les secondes à venir. Mais la surprise lui avait -littéralement- coupé le souffle. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Bien compris ?

« Draco ? »

« ... »

« Draco ! »

« ... Besoin de m'asseoir... » articula le Serpentard avec difficulté. Puis il se laissa tomber au sol, assis en tailleur, les jambes croisées.

Harry s'agenouilla devant lui, ses yeux reflétant son inquiétude.

« Je... Désolé. Je sais que c'est brutal. Heu... » Il s'interrompit, gêné. Sa voix était hésitante. Maintenant qu'il avait mis Draco devant un choix, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir d'influer sur sa décision. Tout était hors de son contrôle. « Je suis désolé de te forcer la main. Peut être... que tu ne veux pas être marié avec moi », souffla t-il.

Après tout, s'il devait essuyer une rebuffade, autant qu'il lui fasse croire que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela...

_Bordel, Harry, ne te ment pas à toi-même ! C'est navrant ! Personne, et surtout pas Draco, ne pourra jamais croire que ça n'a pas d'importance. Si ça n'en avait pas, tu ne t'abaisserais pas à le faire chanter pour le garder..._

Draco avait réussi tant bien que mal à recouvrer son sang froid... et son souffle. Il regardait maintenant le visage de Harry, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et pas des pensées joyeuses apparemment. La main qui tout à l'heure caressait sa joue était maintenant posée sur sa cuisse, inerte. Et Draco eut soudain une envie folle que cette main se mette en mouvement, et remonte le long de sa jambe...

« J'ai à peu près autant envie d'épouser Pansy que j'ai envie de recevoir un Doloris, Harry », dit-il en brisant le silence inconfortable. « Je n'ai jamais songé à être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi... Et t'épouser, eh bien il me semble que j'en ai rêvé tout l'été. Enfin, ça, et te prendre brutalement sur un tapis pour te faire hurler de plaisir. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco se jeta sur Harry, et s'employa à lui prouver qu'il savait encore le faire gémir. Il le renversa sans mal sur le tapis poussiéreux et s'allongea sur lui en dévorant ses lèvres et son cou de baisers passionnés.

« Draco, non... »

« Tu n'es pas encore marié, Harry, ni moi. On ne trompe personne en baisant ensemble. » Il glissa sa main entre les pans de la robe blanche, et s'insinua brutalement dans le pantalon pour trouver l'érection du brun. Il était raide, et brûlant, et Draco referma ses doigts autour du membre érigé pour l'honorer de ses caresses.

« Tu me fais bander, Harry. Tu es si foutrement sexy... »

« Tu... m'as tellement manqué. » Harry s'interrompit pour gémir bruyamment.

Son plan était en train de tomber à l'eau, il le savait. Millicent avait pourtant été claire. Et Severus aussi l'avait bien prévenu. Il ne fallait pas donner à Draco ce qu'il désirait... sauf s'il consentait à s'engager avec lui. Le sexe comme moyen de lui forcer la main...

_Oui mais je ne peux pas résister, là. C'est...trop...bon..._

Lorsqu'il sentit son amant lui ôter son pantalon, puis lui écarter les cuisses avec lenteur et tendresse, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco, et renversa la tête en arrière, yeux fermés, bouche entrouverte.

_Je vais sans doute le regretter... Oui sans doute... Mais comment puis-je résister à... ça ?_

Lorsqu'il sentit enfin Draco en lui, toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent.

* * *

« Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous perdu de vue ? » questionna Severus Rogue en parcourant le vaste salon des yeux.

Millicent haussa les épaules.

« Il m'a dit qu'il revenait bientôt, et est parti vers ces colonnes, là bas. »

« Hum. Et Draco a disparu aussi », nota Ginny en rougissant légèrement.

« Peste des Sangs Mêlés ! grogna Milly. J'espère que Harry ne fait rien d'idiot. »

« Voilà qui est sans doute trop demandé, miss Bullstrode. Je crains pour ma part qu'il ne lui soit impossible de résister au jeune Malfoy », remarqua Severus.

« Mais... Et le plan ? » Ginny semblait confuse.

« Oh, Amour. Je ne crois pas Potter capable de suivre le moindre plan. Je ne vous avais pas prévenu ? »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » Millicent s'énerva brutalement. « Qu'il est en train de se faire enfiler dans un coin, alors qu'on lui a bien spécifié que c'était ce qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix pour que le plan marche ? »

« Et de quel plan parles-tu, Milly ? »

La voix de Pansy Parkinson était froide, et les trois conspirateurs se retournèrent d'un seul bloc, pris au dépourvu.

« Je cherchais Draco », continua la jeune femme, en relevant le menton avec fierté. « Nous devons nous présenter devant l'autel dans peu de temps. Mais à ce que j'ai entendu, je suppose qu'il faut que je m'attende à le trouver avec Harry... dans un coin isolé. »

« Jalouse, Pansy ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Milly. Draco peut se taper qui il veut. Après tout, je l'épouse uniquement pour que ma famille ne me trouve pas un autre prétendant. »

« Le romantisme de cette union m'échappe un peu. Ca doit être une particularité des Serpentard. » La voix d'Hermione était plus que surprise. Ron, qui l'accompagnait, paraissait hébété... Mais c'était peut être parce que le bras de Severus Rogue était enroulé autour de la taille de sa petite sœur Ginny. Celle-ci aperçut son frère, et roula des yeux en signe d'agacement.

« Granger, Weasley, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? » demanda Millicent abruptement.

« C'est ce que je me demande depuis tout à l'heure... » La remarque de Ron n'avait pas été faite à voix basse, et elle fut très bien entendue.

« Hum. On cherchait Harry » répondit Hermione sous le regard de Rogue. Celui-ci avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de... drôle... Hermione renonça à comprendre et continua. « Albus vient de me dire que si lui et Millicent sont prêts, il peut les marier maintenant. Alors notre présence en tant que témoin est requise » termina t-elle.

« Q...Quoi ? » Pansy avait presque hurlé. Elle jeta sur Millicent un regard furieux, qui lui fut rendu au centuple. « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ? »

« Oh. Je suppose que tu n'as pas reçu le faire part », siffla doucement Milly, un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres. « En y réfléchissant bien, ça doit être parce que Harry et moi n'en avons pas envoyé... »

« Harry et toi... ? »

« Eh bien oui. Je comprends que ça te choque, ma chère. Mais que veux tu, Pansy, quand on trouve l'amour, le vrai... On est prêt à surmonter tous les obstacles pour être ensemble. Harry et moi, nous savons très bien que ça va être difficile. Après tout, je suis Serpentarde, il est Gryffondor, on peut difficilement imaginer ce que vont penser les gens... » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, qui rougirent.

Pansy, elle, était hors d'elle.

« Sale petite... Tu fais ça pour te venger de moi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Pansy... »

« Tu es furieuse que j'épouse Draco. Tu fais ça pour me faire souffrir !! »

Ron et Hermione étaient perdus. Ils regardaient les deux Serpentardes se crier dessus sans comprendre où elles voulaient en venir. Ron supposait bizarrement que peut-être Millicent avait voulu se marier avec l'autre blondinet, mais qu'il lui avait préféré sa camarade de chambre. Personnellement, il aurait préféré épouser un hyppogriffe plutôt que de choisir entre la peste et le choléra... L'esprit d'Hermione travaillait également à résoudre cette énigme, et elle se consumait de curiosité inassouvie.

« Je t'avais prévenue, Pansy ! Je t'avais dit que si tu épousais Draco... »

« Je-N'ai-Pas-Le-Choix !! Tu comprends ces mots là, espèce de peste, ou il te faut un traducteur ?! »

L'arrivée brutale de Harry mit un terme à cette dispute qui menaçait de dégénérer en combat sanglant. Il était essoufflé, ses joues étaient roses, et ses cheveux juste un peu plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Mais surtout, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

Même Ron remarqua la différence, et songea que cela faisait au moins deux mois,, depuis la fin de l'année à Poudlard, qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami aussi... resplendissant.

« Hello tout le monde ! Content de vous trouver tous réunis, ça m'évitera de faire le même discours plusieurs fois. »

« Oh. Super. Et en plus Harry s'est envoyé en l'air », ragea Millicent avec une colère contenue. « Cette fois, notre plan est officiellement tombé à l'eau. Merci Potter. »

« De quel plan parles tu, à la fin, Milly ? » La voix de Pansy était limite hystérique.

« Envoyé en l'air ? Harry s'est envoyé en l'air ? » questionna Ron, l'air surpris.

« Harry, tu n'as pas fait ça ? » gémit Ginny en lui prenant le bras.

Le garçon rougit et jeta un coup d'œil désolé à Ginny, Severus, et Millicent.

« Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas lui résister. Il... Il me rend totalement fou » avoua t-il avec un sourire un peu tendu.

« Il... ? » Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui paraissait perdue. Ron, lui, avait l'air d'avoir avalé un hyppogriffe de travers.

« Mais ce n'est pas si mauvais que cela pour le Plan, je t'assure Milly ! » argumenta t-il. « Tiens, à propos, tant que j'y pense... »

Il se tourna vers Pansy, qui le regardait avec ...surprise.

« Autant que ce soit moi qui te prévienne : tu ne te maries plus... En tout cas, pas avec Draco. Donc j'espère que tu as prévu un plan de rechange pour ce soir... Tiens, tu n'as qu'à aller au cinéma. Millicent pourrait t'accompagner. »

« Oh Merlin ! jubila Ginny. Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et Draco... ? »

Harry lui retourna un sourire triomphant. Et même Severus ne put empêcher un petit rictus de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Draco m'a officiellement demandé de l'épouser tout à l'heure. A ce propos Severus, vous pourriez passer le message à Albus ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se trompe de contrat de mariage, et me sorte celui que nous avons établi avec Milly. »

« Eh bien Harry, je suppose que je vais aller lui dire cela sur le champ », répondit Rogue, qui avait un peu sursauté quand le Gryffondor avait utilisé son prénom. Mais après tout, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, non ? « D'ailleurs, pour que vous ne tombiez pas évanouis... Il est peut-être temps de vous dire que Ginny et moi avons prévu... »

« Nous allons nous marier nous aussi aujourd'hui ! » s'écria la jeune fille rousse, soudainement rayonnante.

Un grand bruit les interrompit, Ron venait de tomber à la renverse, évanoui.

« Eeeh, n'abîmez pas mon témoin... J'en ai besoin pour me marier », plaida Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore avait pris place sur une petite estrade, au milieu de la salle de réception la plus somptueuse que comptait le Manoir. Les invités étaient pressés les uns contre les autres, dans une proximité étrange, anciens Mangemorts et Aurors confirmés se tenant au coude à coude.

Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient depuis près d'une demi-heure. Les plus informés murmuraient qu'il allait y avoir trois unions aujourd'hui, dont deux Serpentard/Gryffondor. Les paris étaient donc ouverts pour découvrir si les mariages mixtes entre maisons rivales concernaient bien Severus Rogue et Ginny Weasley d'une part, et Harry Potter et Millicent Bullstrode d'autre part.

Depuis la cave sordide où sa femme Narcissa lui apportait - au compte goutte -, des informations et des petits fours, Lucius Malfoy enrageait de ne pouvoir glaner plus de détails. Mais il était définitivement certain que se montrer devant une bonne centaine d'Aurors dont le rêve secret était de mettre la main sur lui ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il dû donc renoncer à son idée d'aller faire un tour là haut.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge, puis amplifia sa voix magiquement. De son chapeau, il avait sorti plusieurs contrats, et il les consultait avec amusement.

« Sorcières, sorciers, membres du Ministère, amis des familles Malfoy, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Rogue, Potter et Weasley, soyez les bienvenus, et que Merlin vous accorde paix et réconfort. Nous sommes ici ce soir pour unir trois couples selon les termes de l'union magique. »

Une vague de murmures indistincts passa dans l'assemblée.

« Que les futurs mariés s'approchent ! » déclara Albus avec enthousiasme.

Draco, en bon maître de maison, fut le premier à s'avancer. Harry suivit de près, et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Severus et Ginny, qui se tenaient amoureusement par la main - même si rogue faisait la grimace - furent les suivants à s'approcher.

« Hum... Il manque... un couple, non ? » fit le directeur de Poudlard d'un air absent en consultant ses papiers, comme s'il ne savait pas compter jusqu'à six.

« Oh. » Draco sourit au vieil homme, et haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. « Elles se sont isolées un instant. Elles avaient des, euh... des choses à se dire. »

« Oui, il semblerait que deux mois sans se voir ni se toucher, pour des adolescents pleins d'hormones en ébullition, c'est plus qu'ils ne peuvent supporter », susurra Rogue.

« Oh ça va Severus. Nous au moins, on tape pas dans la génération en dessous » siffla Harry.

Devant l'air choqué d'une partie de l'assemblée, Draco éclata de rire.

« Oh, toi ! Harry, je crois que c'est pour ça aussi que je t'aime ! » Il enlaça le garçon et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres rouges. Puis il se retourna vers Dumbledore, qui était à peu près le seul à ne pas être sous le choc.

Narcissa Malfoy était décomposée, ainsi que les parents de Pansy. La plupart des Weasley, une marée de cheveux roux, les regardait avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, et un air de total incompréhension sur le visage. Ron était définitivement en état de choc, même le nom de son futur beau frère était devenu secondaire. Quant à Hermione, elle ne cessait de se frapper le front en grommelant des choses _comme j'aurais dû m'en douter_... _indices_... _passer à côté_... _mais bien sûr_.

Lorsque Dumbledore en eut terminé avec la cérémonie liant Draco à Harry, il continua avec Severus et Ginny, qui prononcèrent leurs vœux en se regardant dans les yeux avec passion.

En y réfléchissant bien, Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer laquelle des deux informations était la pire pour Ron aujourd'hui : son mariage avec Draco, ou celui de Ginny avec le Maître des Potions ?

« En tous cas », chuchota t-il à l'oreille de son tout nouvel époux, qui le tenait par la taille et refusait de le lâcher, « Ginny est maligne. Elle a trouvé le moyen d'avoir des bonnes notes pour ses Aspics de Potions l'an prochain... »

Pansy et Millicent arrivèrent à la fin de cette deuxième cérémonie. Elles se tenaient par la main, et semblaient rayonner de bonheur, toute trace du conflit antérieur envolé. Les invités du mariage étaient tellement traumatisés que plus personne ne réagit. Même les familles des deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient rien dire. Il était bien connu chez les Mangemorts qu'on ne faisait pas d'esclandre à une réception des Malfoy, quelle qu'en soit la raison... à moins de vouloir gagner un ennemi mortel, et particulièrement rancunier...

Les deux jeunes filles furent donc mariées.

* * *

Le soir même, délaissant la soirée qui s'éternisait, Draco et Harry transplanèrent à Londres, dans la demeure de style Tudor que le jeune Serpentard s'était offert.

A l'arrière de la maison, une véranda s'avançait dans un petit jardin tout en longueur. C'est là, sur un perchoir, qu'attendait Potter le corbeau. Quand il entendit son maître rentrer, l'animal s'envola et vint se percher sur son épaule. Mais celui-ci était visiblement trop occupé avec son mari pour prendre soin de la bestiole affamée.

« Je t'ai souvent dit que j'adorais cet animal, Draco » soupira Harry entre deux baisers. « Mais là, honnêtement, si tu pouvais t'occuper d'un seul Potter à la fois... »

« Il va bientôt avoir un Malfoy à lui tout seul pour s'amuser. Quant est ce que tu emménages avec ta fouine ? »

« Oh. Je croyais que c'était déjà fait. Tu n'es pas ma fouine ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Harry. »

« C'est marrant. Je sens que ça va m'arriver souvent... »

C'était le 21 septembre, premier jour de l'automne. Harry décida que c'était - définitivement – sa saison préférée.

* * *

**FIN (15/10/2004)**

**Et voilà, ma première fic est terminée. Merci à toutes celles (et tous ceux ?) qui m'ont envoyé leurs reviews. Et à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, même s'ils ne m'ont pas écrit. Si ça vous a bien fait marrer, c'est l'essentiel. Et puis, n'oubliez pas, vous avez le droit de me donner votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre...**

**A très bientôt. Je vous embrasse tous !**

**Antedaemonia**


	6. message important

Salut à tout le monde ! Pardon d'avance pour tous ceux qui espéraient une suite, un sixième chapitre, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce petit message a deux buts avoués :

Le premier, c'est de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 5, et de dire encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui m'écrivent. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tous les auteurs de semblent drogués aux reviews...

La seconde raison, c'est à propos de ma prochaine fic, qui ne va pas tarder. Cette fois ci, je me lance dans du long : mon problème (si c'en est un), c'est que j'ai pour l'instant trois histoires qui me trottent dans la tête, et je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle mettre en ligne. Alors je me permets de vous demander votre avis : ce sont toutes les trois des HP / DM et des rating R / NC 17.

Ma première fic, s'appelle « **Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard** ». Ce n'est pas une fic drôle, d'ailleurs aucune des trois ne le sera. Au niveau écriture, c'est la plus avancée, puisque je l'avais commencé avant l'été, et qu'une dizaine de chapitre sont déjà écrits. Honnêtement, je serais bien incapable d'en faire un résumé alléchant, car l'histoire de base peut paraître banale au début. Je ne peux que vous demander de faire confiance à mon style d'écriture et à mon imagination. Bon, pour résumer quand même, je dirais « _Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance._ » Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime beaucoup certains passages déjà écrits (oui, je sais, je suis en train de m'envoyer des fleurs...), et je crois que le résumé ne rend pas hommage à l'intérêt de l'histoire.

Ma seconde fic s'appelle « **Entre quatre murs** », et honnêtement, au niveau de l'histoire, c'est une de celles que j'ai le plus envie d'écrire. Le résumé est simple, et il est déjà écrit : « _Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ? ». _Seul le chapitre un est écrit, mais je peux déjà vous dire que cette fic sera dans la lignée de Trauma, ou encore de Inconnu. Autrement dit, Draco va être vraiment maltraité (imaginez ce qui peut arriver dans une prison pleines de dangereux Mangemorts psychopathes) et que Harry est beaucoup plus sombre depuis qu'il a fait la guerre, et tué. Présence de tortures physiques et morales, présence de viol aussi, et d'inceste.

Ma troisième fic s'appelle « **L'épée de Dumbledore** » et voilà un résumé : « _un pari stupide qui tourne mal, et Harry, sous le coup d'un sortilège de Passeur d'Ame, disparaît de Poudlard pendant 5 ans. Mais a-t-il vraiment disparu ? _» Seuls les chapitre 1 et 7 sont écrits. Ouais, je sais, c'est n'importe quoi d'écrire dans le désordre, mais je n'y peux rien : un soir, j'ai eu un flash, et des morceaux de dialogues se sont imposés à moi. Pour ne pas les perdre, je les ai écrit rapidement, et du coup, la totalité du chapitre 7 a été écrit en deux jours (et en plus c'est le chapitre le plus important !). Maintenant, je dois reprendre depuis le début... C'est une fic qui m'inspire également beaucoup, et je suis très contente de certains passages déjà écrits...

Voilà donc quel est mon problème. Je préférerais ne publier qu'une fic à la fois, pour pouvoir me concentrer dessus. Mais je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer.

Donc, puisque c'est vous qui allez lire, je me permets de lancer une idée : ceux d'entre vous qui le veulent peuvent me dire quelle fic ils préfèrent lire : je ferai les comptes et je mettrai en ligne la fic qui a eu votre préférence. Les autres devront attendre pour être publiées.

Et puis si les résumés ne suffisent pas pour se faire un avis, eh bien je propose d'envoyer par email le premier chapitre de chacune de mes trois fic, à tous ceux qui le souhaitent. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? C'est une sorte « d'avant première » pour ceux qui le veulent...

Alors donnez moi votre avis. Et à bientôt donc !

Antedaemonia

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews du chapitre cinq :

**Onarluca : **quel est ton secret pour être si souvent la première à écrire une review sur un nouveau chapitre ? Tu as un port USB à l'arrière du crâne et une connexion au site qui te permet en temps réel d'être informé des updates ? Il y a un truc mystérieux là dedans... A part ça, merci Artémis, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié. Je t'embrasse et à très bientôt (tant que mon boulot me laisse du temps, j'en profite un max !)

**Crazysnape : **tss, tss, tss, un report de mariage à cause des Weasley ? Je vois mal Rogue accepter ça... Et pourquoi pas accepter que les étudiants arrivent en retard à son cours, aussi ? Nan, je t'assure, même avec tous les Weasley à Ste Mangouste, le mariage aurait eu lieu. Enfin, ravie que tu aies aimé ma petite histoire. Merci et à bientôt !! Bisous !

**Mich' Loinvoyant : **bien marrée ? C'était le but, donc objectif accompli !! Par contre, il faut que je te prévienne, que toutes mes fics ne sont pas marrantes : la prochaine risque de ne pas l'être trop, je me lance dans le mélodrame / Angst / Drama / etc... Mais j'essaierai toujours de trouver des répliques qui font sourire, ou en tous cas qui vous plaisent... Ciao !

**Orphée Potter : **pas de mot pour décrire ma fic ? Sublime ? Magnifique ? Mais tu veux que je m'évanouisse de joie, ou quoi ? Merci infiniment, en plus tu m'as écrit à chaque chapitre ?!!? Ouah, j'espère te retrouver à ma prochaine fic, alors... Euh... Tu m'en voudras si dans la prochaine que j'écris, je les fais beaucoup souffrir, notre petit couple Harry/ Draco ?

**Galouz : **merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé, et que tu aies ri. J'essaierai de continuer à te faire rire, même si ma prochaine fic n'est pas censée être drôle. Tout au contraire. Mais pour les dialogues, je fais toujours beaucoup d'efforts. Honnêtement, je préfère écrire les dialogues et les pensées des persos plutôt que les descriptions. Aaah, si je pouvais avoir autant de répondant dans la vraie vie... euh, je me ferais beaucoup d'ennemis... Ciao !

**Djeiyanna :** ouf, tu es bien la première à me faire un coup comme ça, 5 reviews d'affilé, une pour chaque chapitre !! Bon alors je te réponds en ordre.

1/ réponse au chap. 1 : le jeu de mot est bon ? Ok, je note : j'ai le droit de faire des jeux de mots pourris, apparemment ça passe bien ! Mon chapitre est moelleux ?? Ca c'est un commentaire qu'on ne m'avait jamais fait !!...

2/ réponse au chap. 2 : ouais, y'a du yuri, mais je ne décris pas. Pas envie. Il me semble que je ne saurais pas quoi écrire... Et puis sinon, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé la conversation Draco/Pansy : ah, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite ? Ah oui, c'est vrai... Mais j'y peux rien, je trouve ce passage assez bien fichu !! (chevilles qui enflent ? Non, non... ça va)

3/ réponse au chap. 3 : si ! Si ! La rousse avec Severus !! Mais là encore, je ne décris pas vraiment, parce que ce n'est pas l'intérêt de cette fic. J'avais juste envie d'avoir plusieurs possibilités de rumeurs pour le prochain chapitre... Et sinon, Dray en homme sensible, c'est vrai que c'est difficile à croire, mais en même temps, c'est l'avis d'une Gryffondor. Alors faut pas trop s'y fier...

4/ réponse au chap. 4 : bon ok, je ne veux traumatiser personne, donc les Severus / Ginny j'éviterai à l'avenir... Ceci étant dit, je croyais plutôt que c'est Pansy / Milly qui traumatiserait... Quant à me dire que je suis sadique... pas de commentaire...

5/ réponse au chap. 5 : pour slash et yaoi, tu as raison, je n'étais pas obligée de mettre le terme anglo-saxon en plus. Mais bon, je ne me suis pas vraiment posée la question. J'ai fait une espèce de présentation modèle qui me servira pour toutes mes fics, et puis voilà. Ouf, fin de la réponse... Ciao !

**Zick : **ouais, tu frappes jamais les auteurs parce qu'ils courent trop vite pour aller se mettre à l'abri !! Car les auteurs de fanfic ont ceci en commun avec les guépards que leur rapidité à updater est une condition _sine qua non_ de leur survie... (comment ai-je réussi à faire une phrase pareille, et avec du latin dedans ? Et à une heure du mat' ?) Pour ce qui est des détails, c'est vrai que ça manque peut être. Ok, à l'avenir je vais m'employer à détailler d'avantage certains passages... Ciao !

**Ginypompom : **non, pas de bouquet dans cette fic. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé... Et puis qui aurait pu l'attraper ? Ron et Hermione ? Trop évident... Dumbledore et... euh, je sèche. Pour ce qui est de la prochaine fic, c'est pas les idées qui manquent, comme tu le vois... Bye !

**Kamy : **Hello toi aussi, et merci de tes encouragements. La prochaine fic ? C'est pour bientôt. J'en profite pour écrire tant que j'ai du temps...

**nardy : **hello ma belle aussi. Dois je te remercier de vouloir me refiler la grippe ? Je préviens aimablement, quand je suis malade, je dors, je bougonne, et je me plains !!!! En revanche, quand je suis en forme (enfin autant qu'on peut l'être quand on se couche à 3 heures du mat'), j'écris régulièrement, et je m'éclate vraiment !! A part ça, merci beaucoup et je vais de ce pas lire « les parfums d'un autre » (d'abord couleur, ensuite parfum, tu vas nous faire les 5 sens comme ça ?) Ciao Sandy !

**titou : **Coucou et merci ! Je te rassure tout de suite, mis à part si je me prends vraiment un méchant coup sur la tête, et que j'en perds les pédales, jamais ô grand jamais je ne pourrais autoriser un mariage Draco/Pansy dans une de mes fics... Il y a déjà trop d'horreurs dans le monde, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter... Bye et à bientôt !

**CamDark : **un mot : merci ! Et je m'emploie actuellement à taper le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic (enfin, si c'est celle là que je mets en ligne...) Tous les avis sont les bienvenus pour me conseiller sur ce que je dois mettre en ligne. Ciao !

**gaelle griffondor : **je suis toujours contente que ça plaise. J'espère faire aussi bien (voir mieux ?) la prochaine fois... Bisous !

**Oxaline : **Je suis une auteur génialeuh, lalalaheu !!! Si je n'étais pas si paresseuse, je sauterais de joie. Mais comme je suis une foutue flemmarde, eh bien je reste assise sur mon lit pour te répondre. Merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments, il y en avait environ un par ligne (un par mot ?) Harry et Millicent ensemble, ça t'a plu comme vengeance ? Cool ! En fait j'adore tes reviews parce qu'à chaque fois, tu me fais un petit topo des moments ou des dialogues que tu as préférés ! Je te dis à bientôt aussi !

**Sahada : **merci, et pour tout te dire, je ne pensais pas faire une suite à cette petite histoire plutôt courte (enfin, selon mes critères...) En revanche, la prochaine fic est pour bientôt, alors merci et à la prochaine !

**Zeynel : **merci, contente que ça t'ai plu, et ne t'en fait pas, le jour où je n'écrirai plus, c'est qu'il faudra commencer à s'inquiéter pour ma santé ! Donc je n'arrête pas, et je me plonge à corps perdu dans ma prochaine fic... beaucoup plus sombre, je préviens les âmes sensibles... Ciao !

**Lulu-Cyfair : **salut Trelauwney (quoi ? Fallait pas me tenter...) Alors, t'as eu des visions récemment ? Une ch'tite prophétie pour annoncer la prochaine fic d'antedaemonia ? Hum, ok, je me calme... Bon, à part ça, Lulu, merci beaucoup, et je suis contente que les deux serpentardes t'ai fait marrer. Tu crois que je peux faire mieux comme persos ? Plus déjanté ? En tout cas c'était poilant à écrire !! Pour notre ami Lucius, à l'origine, il devait se faire attraper par des Aurors en sortant de sa cachette pour interrompre le mariage, mais quand j'ai écrit, je me suis dit « au diable tout ça ! Qu'il aille se faire voir, le père Malfoy, sinon je suis partie pour écrire 12 chapitres de plus ! » Donc je suppose que Lucius senior est mort d'une crise cardiaque, dans les donjons du Manoir Malfoy, où tout le monde ignore qu'il se trouve, sauf Narcissa, mais elle, elle est nécrophile, donc elle s'amusera avec son corps quand elle le trouvera, deux jours plus tard, au sortir de la cuite mémorable (au champagne), qu'elle s'est prise pour oublier qui est son nouveau beau fils. Et là, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai vraiment écrit n'importe quoi !! Désolée (enfin, pas tant que ça...)

**Origine : **Holaaa !!! Je suis vraiment ravie : tu as lu ma fic et tu as posté cette sympathique petite review !! Est-il besoin de dire que j'adore Luxure ? Oui, y'a toujours besoin de le dire. Avais tu besoin de me préciser que tu aimes voir Harry et Draco baiser comme des bêtes ? J'avais cru le remarquer à cause de certains passages trèèès explicite de ta propre fic. (et encore, je ne parle pas de Fais en bon usage...) Certains passages sont parmi mes préférés et je les relis de temps en temps. Moi, dans ce premier écrit, je suis restée assez sage, je trouve. En tout cas merci et à une prochaine fois...

**Saaeliel : **salut miss, merci beaucoup de tes reviews, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la prochaine fic : j'attends que tu me donnes ton avis sur l'histoire que tu préfèrerais suivre en premier ! Ce sera en effet un HP/DM, et comme toujours un rating qui flirte avec l'indécence... bref un NC 17 ! Sinon, non, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu de coup de blues en écrivant le dernier mot. Il faut dire que j'étais déjà en train d'écrire la suivante. Et puis en fait, c'est plutôt le contraire, je me suis sentie plutôt contente de mettre le dernier chapitre en ligne : c'est cool comme impression de finir quelque chose ! Bye, et merci en tous cas.

**Loreilaï Yuy : **salut et merci. Si tu as bien ri, c'est que le but est atteint. Je n'avais pas d'autres intentions (à part récolter quelques reviews, je l'avoue, mais j'aime avoir des avis sur ce que j'écris) Donc j'espère que tu aimeras aussi les fics qui suivront... et qui seront beaucoup moins drôles. Ciao !

**Cyrano : **Ouf, tu me rassures, parce qu'un volatile et un quadrupède ensemble, je vois pas ce que ça pouvait donner... Et pourtant j'ai de l'imagination à revendre ! A part ça, et trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère bien que le site ne supprimera pas ma fic ! Parce que si ils suppriment celle là, qui est somme toute extrêmement sage, je vois pas ce qu'ils pourront faire de ce qui va suivre !! Je pense qu'un de ces jours, quand je serai moins flemmarde (vœu pieu...), je me créerai sûrement un site pour mettre mes écrits, et puis aussi mes illustrations. Ca fait des mois que je dois le faire, mais voilà, je suis paresseuse, je l'avoue... Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Ciao et à bientôt !


End file.
